Portal
by Tangled-Web-Of-Lies
Summary: Could there be a glitch in the Bone Eater's Well time portal? Kagome meets up with a younger Sesshomaru, and together they embark, albeit somewhat grudgingly, on a quest to restore some semblance of order to their lives. [SessKag]
1. In Which There Are Problems

**Chapter One: In Which There Are Problems**

Well, here we go…a new fanfic. I hope that someone enjoys it. I hope that someone doesn't enjoy it (at least they read it…). Mainly, I hope that someone reads it. All reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I'd **love** to know what you think of my work. I know a lot of people prohibit flaming, but seriously, if my writing deserves it, then bring out your flamethrower. Just please don't hit me.

This story is going to be a Sesshomaru/ Kagome pairing. I am going to make this story different from all of the others if possible. I will do my best to really stay true to the characters, and if you think that I am straying too far from the emotions and actions of a certain character, then tell me! I reserve the right to ignore you. (Just kidding! I'll listen to any criticisms you have--I can't promise that I'll make the changes, but I still appreciate the feedback.)

Oh, and by the way…if I make any stupid grammatical/ spelling errors, PLEASE tell me. My spelling and grammar mistakes annoy me to no end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi was 15 years old. She was a junior high student, a girl of average height, with slightly wavy black hair, and a pretty face. Anyone passing her in the street would say that she was a perfectly ordinary schoolgirl. And they would have been right…until three years ago. For on that fateful day, her fifteenth birthday as it happened, she had:

A. learned of her ability to travel between the feudal era and her own time using an old well,

B. discovered that she was actually the reincarnation of a powerful miko; a woman who had guarded the sacred Shikon jewel against the demons who wished to possess it and become all-powerful,

C. had then proceeded to accidentally destroy the sacred Shikon Jewel within a matter of seconds whilst attempting to retrieve it from a giant crow demon, and

D. had become acquainted with a half demon named Inu-Yasha who wanted the Shikon jewel for himself and didn't care if she lived or died and whom she was to travel with in their quest to retrieve the now scattered jewel pieces.

It had not been one of her better days.

Now, nearly three years later, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had collected most of the Shikon fragments. They had faced some hard times together, and they had always had the support of their friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Outwardly, the pair was happy to have come so close to reaching their goal, but on the inside something was deeply troubling them.

Kagome couldn't put into words the unfairness of it all. She had hated everything about the feudal era when she had first stumbled upon it, but now she wondered if she could ever truly bring herself to leave. It wasn't the magic she would miss, and she knew she could live without the bloodshed and hatred, but she had grown deeply attached to the people she knew there. There was one person in particular that she didn't think she could leave behind.

And he was currently swearing fluently at a rock he had just kicked.

"Damn this fucking rock," Inu-Yasha shouted. "How the hell am I supposed to clear away enough space for you idiots to walk when there are fucking boulders in my way?"

"Yes, Inu-Yasha, it is true that rocks can be quite ferocious. It's a wonder you've survived," Sango teased.

Miroku frowned. "Inu-Yasha, don't push yourself…I'll take the lead and clear the path if you want."

"Shut up," Inu-Yasha said. "I'm fine. I can do this a hell of a lot faster than any of you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He could just be so stubborn sometimes. No, scratch that. All the time.

Inu-Yasha returned to his task. He was annoyed with himself for doing something so careless. He didn't know why Sango and Miroku's remarks had bothered him so much. After all, they had said similar things in the past. _But it's been happening more often_, he suddenly realized. _I'm doing things like that all the time now._ He grimaced. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was being so careless. He had been very preoccupied with his thoughts lately.

The quest for the Shikon jewel fragments was nearing its close, and at that time he would have to make a decision. _But how can I do that, _he wondered. _I love them both. I want them to be happy... _He shook his head sadly. …_But I don't see any way giving both of them what they want._

Inu-Yasha was startled from his reverie by a loud "Oh, _no_!" coming from behind him.

The voice was Kagome's, and she was obviously in trouble. In a flash, Inu-Yasha had spun around, leapt forward, and gracefully hit his head on a low-hanging tree limb.

"Ouch! My head," Inu-Yasha yelped. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Oh," Kagome moaned. "I just remembered! I have a math test tomorrow. I haven't studied at all!" She turned toward Sango. "Sango, could I borrow Kirara for a minute? I really have to go."

"That's alright Kagome, go ahead," Sango replied. "And good luck," she called as Kagome took to the skies atop Kirara.

Inu-Yasha blinked. She was gone. _Maybe I'm a fool for ever thinking that she would need me anyway, _he sighed.

Suddenly Miroku's face appeared in front of him.

"Inu-Yasha," the monk began. "What is wrong? You have not at all been acting like yourself lately."

"Wha-what are you talking about monk?"

"I mean," Miroku explained patiently, "that you have been acting strangely lately. I thought I might be imagining things, but now I know that I was right. You didn't try to stop Kagome from leaving. That has to be a first."

"Huh," Inu-Yasha said. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"That's a first too," Shippo giggled.

He was rewarded by several thumps on the head with Inu-Yasha's fist.

_I'm just going to have to stop worrying about it,_ Inu-Yasha decided. _It isn't helping, and I'm putting everyone's lives in danger. It will work itself out eventually…_

……..

_I can't believe that I forgot again! If I keep failing math tests I'll have to repeat the class! _Kagome shuddered. Once had been quite enough.

She bid farewell to Kirara, and hoisted the pack over her shoulders. Then she jumped down into the shadowy depths of the old well…only to land with a soft thump, safely back in her own age.

"Sohta, Grampa, Mom, I'm home," she shouted as she climbed out from the well. She pulled herself out from within, and climbed the few stairs leading to the door, which she pulled open. She could see her Grandfather hurrying towards her, and she ran to greet him.

"Hi Grampa," she said to him. Suddenly her nose wrinkled. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"That smell, you ask? It is a part of a very ancient and great ceremony used to recall spirits from the realm of---"

"Yes, but Grampa, what _is_ it?"

Her grandfather sighed. Children these days had no appreciation for ancient and powerful magics. "It is a special ointment made from a variety of rare substances, all of which are quite valuable and---Kagome? Where are you going?"

Kagome went inside the house. She should have known that her grandfather would have something to do with the atrocious scent surrounding the shrine. He was always doing things like that.

"Oh, hello Kagome," her mother greeted her. "I'm glad you're back. Did Grampa's magic ointment call you here?"

"Not really," Kagome smiled.

"You remember your test?"

"Yes, I just remembered it a minute ago actually. I need to go study," Kagome said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"OK, then…I'll get you something to eat, alright?"

"That would be great!" Kagome closed the door to her room. Home at last. Usually she was relieved to be back in her own age, but now she felt uneasy. It must be the ointment. The smell was starting to make her head swim.

Kagome pulled out her books and sat down at her desk. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

……….

OK, that's it for the first chapter.

I'M SORRY! IT WAS INTRO! I NEEDED IT! Please forgive me for the slowness…but this is going to be a fairly long fanfic anyway if my calculations are correct…and Sesshomaru isn't going to come in for at least a few more chapters…but I will write quickly, so at least you won't have to wait long for each installment. Please review! I'll post the next chapter tonight if I finish it!


	2. Ancient Ointment

**Chapter Two: Ancient Ointment**

If you are reading this, then you are a totally awesome person! Three cheers for you! Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! Thank you for reading my first chapter, and please review! (For both chapters if you can stand reading another one.)

By the way: this chapter contains information that will be important later on, although it is not especially interesting. Don't worry; I'll try to keep it short. I know it's weird. Bear with me.

------------------------

The sun was up in sky. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, with only a very few scattered clouds, and bright clean rays of sun shining down between the buildings.

Kagome woke up to her brother's shouting.

"Grampa, isn't there any way to clean up all of that ointment we spread around the well? It smells awful---"

"Young man, I'll have you know that that ointment is very special! It has been said that it was created from a magical artifact of great importance! A stone called the …" _Is he ever loud,_ Kagome thought grumpily. She glanced at her clock and gasped, immediately regretting it. _But he is right: what a terrible smell! I'm almost glad I have to go take my math test now. Of course, I've already slept through my first class…I just hope I can make it to math!_

Kagome ran into the bathroom to wash her face before throwing on her school uniform.

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen when she raced down the stairs.

"Kagome," her mother said. "I just wanted to ask what I should tell Inu-Yasha if he comes today." She hesitated, "the sides of the well are covered in that ancient ointment of Grampa's now…Grampa told Sohta to cover more of the well as soon as he got home last night. He was at a friend's house," she explained, "Sohta got home late, and so he didn't think you were back yet…"

Kagome groaned. "Ugh…well, Inu-Yasha will probably stay away from the well since it smells so bad, but if he does manage to get through, tell him that I will be back in a few days."

Her mother smiled. "I was hoping you would stay a little longer this time. Have a good day at school."

"I will," Kagome shouted back as she raced out the door.

When she reached the street she was surprised to find brightly colored ribbons tied to fences, and many of the people walking past her were sporting similar colors. _I didn't know that it was a holiday. Wow, what bright colors! _

Kagome enjoyed the people for the first few minutes as she bicycled to school, but after that the people thinned out, and eventually disappeared altogether. It was as though they had never been there. Kagome wasn't too worried about the people. She had a math test to pass.

It didn't go well.

"Uuuhhh," Kagome complained to her friends as they waited for their turn at tennis during P.E. "That was absolutely terrible. I'll have to retake the class for sure. I already had to retake Geometry…if I have to retake Trig as well, I'm doomed." Her friends sympathized with her, but they didn't seem to have had much trouble at all.

"If only you didn't get sick so much Kagome," they told her. "Then you would be fine." They exchanged conspiratorial glances. "Hojo would probably help you if you asked him to."

"Uh huh."

"Or," they persisted. "What about that Inu-Yasha guy? Is he any good at math?"

Kagome almost laughed. "That's ok, I can figure it out." _I just need to spend a little less time in the feudal era… _she swallowed. _I suppose that it will be good to start getting used to spending more time in my own era…we are so close to collecting the final fragments…_ for some reason, Kagome's eyes were watering.

…………………..

Kagome was depressed as she walked along the roads leading to the Higurashi shrine. She was tired, and the beautiful day that had been promised that morning had turned sour and was now a melancholy gray. Therefore, she was surprised to see the brightly clad people still wandering about near the shrine.

_That is too weird…_ she thought skeptically. _It's not even a remotely good day for this, and, as far as I know, it's not even a holiday!_

When Kagome reached the house, she saw that Sohta had somehow beaten her home, and that her family appeared to be preparing to launch a war against the ancient ointment. They were all decked out in aprons, and old clothes, while each of them carried a large bucket water. Kagome noticed that several sponges were probably tucked into the pockets of each apron, if the several unusual bulges on each were anything to go by.

Before her family could say anything Kagome had already run inside to grab some gear: in her opinion, the sooner the mess was gone, the better.

When she returned, a gentle rain was falling, and only her mother was still waiting for her.

"Come on Kagome," she beckoned. 'Sohta and Grampa have already begun to clean the old well since it is out of the rain. Let's hurry and join them before it starts raining any harder!"

Together they ran into the small building that housed the old well.

Sohta was cleaning several of the top steps leading down to the well, while Grampa was over on the opposite side of the well scraping some of the ointment off the side and pushing it back into a small container.

"…Don't understand how precious it is…obviously did the opposite of what had already occurred and brought her back…just washing it away…such a waste…especially when it is obviously still working…" Grampa continued to mutter as he cleaned.

As his mother began to descend the stairs, Sohta looked up and warned her that they were slippery since he had just washed them. Kagome and her mother tread upon them with caution, and made it safely down the steps.

When she reached it, Kagome began to scrub the bottom of the stairway. As she did this she let her mind wander to the feudal era. She wondered what Inu-Yasha was doing. What Inu-Yasha would _be _doing. What she would be doing. What was her destiny really, and who was she meant to spend her life with? She just didn't know, and in all honesty, she was scared to find out.

………………

After half an hour of cleaning, Sohta decided that he would probably be needing some clean water. He stood, and began walking up the stairs, but, forgetting that they were still wet and soapy, he slipped and tumbled backwards into Kagome.

"Ouph," she gasped as she was pushed down the stairs. She tried to stand, but she continued to stumble backwards, her body slightly bent. The back of her legs connected with slippery wood, and she fell, not for the first time, back-first into the well.

………………….

And thus ends chapter two. Well? How do you like it? I promise that it was relevant, if not incredibly entertaining. I will make up for it though…because guess who will be making his first appearance in the next chapter…you guessed it! Sesshomaru! Check back soon, and please review. (Yay for me, I finished the first two chapters in one night!)


	3. A 'Trip' Down the Well

**Chapter Three: A "Trip" Down the Well**

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter three! If you found the first two chapters rather odd…well then, we are in agreement. This chapter will probably be longer than the first two, but not by a lot. I'll try to add more in the future.

I'm not entirely sure what Sesshomaru's family name is…is it Taisho, since his father is Inu-Taisho? I'm using Taisho, but if anyone knows what it actually is, let me know.

Anyway, without further ado, I bring you chapter three!

--------------

Kagome's eyes went wide as she fell backwards into the old well. It wasn't that she hadn't felt this time shift sensation before…it was that this time the change was somehow different than normal. Normally, Kagome could feel only a light tugging sensation that she couldn't accurately put into words. This time, the pull was simply harder.

_It's so strong,_ Kagome grabbed at the side of the well to try to stop herself. She felt a little like she was dreaming. Unfortunately, this was the type of dream where, the moment you move, you fall, and fall, and fall…

And eventually hit the bottom? No, that wasn't right. She wasn't dreaming; she was at the bottom of the shrine well.

Kagome chided herself for being so silly. _I've done that a million times before, and now all of a sudden I'm going to choose to be scared of it? I think not, _she decided as she righted herself and began to search for the cracks she could grip to pull herself out of the well.

Her usual handholds seemed to be gone.

_Darn,_ she thought, anticipating all the time it would take her to recarve them. However, she felt that she should have realized that they would break off or disappear eventually. After all, she had carved them within the first few weeks of time she had spent in the feudal era. She was a little surprised that she hadn't noticed them crumbling before now though.

_I have been thinking a lot about finding all of the Shikon shard pieces, so it's no wonder that I missed something like this, _Kagome decided. _Should I stay, _she asked herself. _"Or should I go back? _She looked upwards. _I suppose that as long as I am already here I ought to stay…I can borrow things from Sango if I have to._ Kagome and Sango had become as close as sisters throughout the three years they had known each other.

Kagome tried to scramble up the side of the well. She reached out for the lip of the well when she reached it, and almost fell. She snatched at the air by her side, and miraculously, her fingers closed around something soft and fuzzy. She held on tightly as she slipped down the side of the well.

Kagome was startled by a strangled cry coming from outside the well. Suddenly, the upper portion of someone's body appeared at the opening of the well. The person was glaring down at her, and was holding one end of something long, white, and very fluffy.

Kagome completely forgot about her predicament and frowned up at the figure. She couldn't quite make out his face because he was backlit, but she could just discern that the being above her was young, probably a boy of thirteen or fouteen.

"Hello," she said tentatively. "Who are you?"

"Let go."

"What," Kagome asked, taken aback.

"I said," growled the figure. "Let go."

At first, Kagome wasn't entirely sure what the person above her was trying to get her to do. Then she noticed what she was clinging to.

"Oh," she exclaimed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding anything. It was just a reaction I had when I fell, I guess."

The figure above her gave a "humph," and turned to leave.

"Hey," yelled Kagome. "Wait just a second! You can't just leave me in here! I'm trapped!"

The figure turned back towards her in disbelief. "You mean to tell me," he said slowly, brow furrowed, "that you can't climb out from in there?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly.

"How pitiful."

"What," cried Kagome. "Well, I am so sorry, but we can't _all_ be demons!"

The boy frowned again. "Surely you can't see me from down there with your weak human eyes. How did you know that I am a—"

Kagome cut him off, saying, "I'm sorry, but it's fairly obvious. You're acting just like—" Suddenly she stopped. Perhaps it was best not to mention him, considering that she didn't even know who this was. _This boy,_ she thought curiously, _is so much like Inu-Yasha… he even sounds a little bit like him._

"Like…" the boy prompted.

"Oh. Like a someone I know," she finished lamely.

"You make no sense, human."

"He says that too," she replied cheerily. "So," she continued. "Could you please help me out of this well?"

The figure shifted uncomfortably. "I have to leave wench. I have no time to help you." He glanced down at her in discomfort. He could see that she really did need his help. Her knees were already covered in dirt from her previous attempts to escape the confines of the well. _How illogical,_ he thought wonderingly. _For someone to ask for help… to rely upon the kindness of others to survive._

"Please," Kagome said. "If you see someone around here that is wearing entirely red, has long white hair, and is completely oblivious to what is going on around him, could you send him this way? He'll probably be here soon anyway," she added to herself.

"Yes, you make him sound so reliable."

"Well, he's a lot more helpful than you!"

The boy was surprised. No one ever talked to him that way. If someone had a quarrel with him, they either tried to inflict pain upon him, or simply kept their moth shut. But then again, he had never before graced a lower life form with his insightful conversation.

The human's insult annoyed him. He once again lowered the garment that she had previously seized.

"What are you doing," she asked, puzzled.

Was she ever dense. "Hold on if you want my help wench," he said through gritted teeth. Annoying and stupid: what a winning combination.

The girls face lit up as she took hold of the dangling object.

"Thank you," she said as she climbed from the well. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she looked up at the boy.

For a moment, she forgot to breathe.

Sunlight streamed down through the trees causing long shadows to appear behind each one. There was only a gentle breeze, and very few clouds obscured the pale blue sky. The boy that had helped her from the well stood near her, with a look of badly concealed annoyance on his face. His long silvery hair flowed out behind him as he adjusted the long white garment he had used to pull her from the well. His clothes were white, with the exception of the colored cloth that he had tied around his waist. He might have appeared delicate, if not for the several large spikes that were protruding from the armor on his shoulder. She could see the resemblance between him and Inu-Yasha in his amber eyes, and a glance to his forehead told her all she needed top know. Imprinted in blue shone the crescent moon, the demon mark of Inu-Yasha's half brother. He had attempted to hurt her more than once.

Kagome quickly appraised the situation. _If he tries to kill me now, I don't think that I can defend myself. I have no weapons with me; I wasn't_ planning _on falling down the well!_

"What is your name human?"

Kagome was surprised. _Does he really not know who I am?_ _He looks so different now from every other time that I have faced him…it's almost as if…he just seems so much younger…_

"How old are you," she asked abruptly.

The boy arched a silver brow. "Older than you. Now human, I asked you for your name."

"It's Kagome," she said. She was worried. _I don't understand what's going on here, _she thought miserably. _Worst of all, I don't see how I can find out…maybe he isn't who I think he is._

"Human, I am going to leave now. I trust that you can find your way from here. I have no more time to help you." _Typical demon,_ Kagome thought. _He asks me for my name and then continues to call me "human." Oh well, I don't care what he calls me, just as long as I can get information on what's happening from him!_

"Um…do you have any siblings," she questioned.

Humans were definitely strange creatures. "No," he answered. He wondered vaguely whether everyone this girl talked to had to go through this interrogation process.

"Could I ask you your name as well," Kagome inquired timidly. It would not be good to offend him now; doing so would probably result in her swift death.

"I am Sesshomaru," he replied, and with that he turned and left.

Kagome watched him leave. Fear was gnawing at her insides, and it was all she could do just to stay still and think about what was going on. _I know that that was not the Sesshomaru that I have seen…he was younger, meaning that I must have somehow traveled even farther back in time! What will I do if I can't get back through to Inu-Yasha and the others? Worse still, what if I can't get back to my own time! _She turned to face the old well with some misgivings. _If I jump in, and find that I haven't gone anywhere, I seriously doubt that Sesshomaru will pull me out a second time…_

Kagome resolved to try to get back through to her own time, despite the risk involved. She steeled herself, and carefully stepped up onto the edge of the well.

She looked down into the blackness, and took in a deep gulp of air to prepare herself. She was ready to go, but something was keeping her from jumping. She squinted down to the bottom of the well. It seemed shiny, or damp somehow. _It doesn't matter,_ she decided. _Don't think, just jump._

Kagome jumped. As she plummeted into the dark, she caught a whiff of something foul-smelling. _The ointment Grampa used to try to bring me home! I've made it, _she smiled in relief, and her feet touched the solid ground inside the family shrine once more.

……………….

Sesshomaru had just spoken to a human for the first time in his life, and already he had decided that he would never understand their ways, and didn't want to.

_The stupid creature,_ he said to himself. _She begged me to help her out of the well, but the moment she thought I was gone she jumped back in._ _However, it is strange that she got trapped in _that_ well, of all places. Every time I have been there, it has always been filled with water. _His face twisted into a slight grimace. _I don't see why any being would choose to go back in there…the stench was awful! I couldn't even catch her scent after she jumped back inside._

_She was lucky that it was today that she asked for my help,_ Sesshomaru thought as he returned swiftly back to the castle. _I needed a distraction to help me clear my mind; otherwise I would have left her._

Today was unique, because today was Advancement Day, the day when he would be tested to determine whether he was ready to move on to a higher skill level of fighting.

Sesshomaru had been trained to fight by his instructor, Takumi. When he had been younger, Sesshomaru had been afraid of Takumi, but by now the strange demon had earned his respect. Takumi was tall, with broad shoulders, and a muscular build. His hair was always pulled back in a loose braid, and it was of a deep blue with strands of forest green mixed in, while his eyes were the sad gray of the sea after a storm, matching his light gray skin. Unlike Sesshomaru, Takumi bore his demonic mark upon the back of his neck. Sesshomaru had never seen it.

Now he was drawing close to the castle. As Sesshomaru navigated quickly through the network of trees surrounding his home, he caught a glimpse of the outer wall.

The castle was slightly larger than the average feudal castle, and the outer walls had been made from stone. Considering that this was currently the dwelling of one of the most powerful demons in Japan, it seemed very plain. The castle had been built for functionality rather than as a means to show off the wealth of the Taisho family. If not for the huge stone doors that were engraved with the current Lord's demonic mark, one might have thought that this was the castle of a _human_ lord.

Sesshomaru paused outside the doors to allow time for them to be opened. Once they were, he strode through and headed down the main hall for a ways before turning down a corridor on his right. After several minutes he had come upon the great arch that opened into the training room.

It was time for his Advancement Test to begin.

------------------

Well, that's it for chapter three, and I hope that everyone liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing my first few chapters!

Ch. 1 Reviews

**1kenshinlover**- Thank you! I will definitely keep trying to update! Ooops. Yeah, I didn't mean that Kagome is twelve, I wanted her to be 18…although, now that I am rereading that paragraph, I think that it is a bit confusing. I needed…double past tense? Is that what you call it? I don't know.

**Sesshomaru's soulmate**- don't apologize! I have to tell you though; your review almost knocked me out of my chair! …But that was a good thing in this case if you were wondering.

Ch. 2 Reviews

**Sesshomaru's soulmate**- I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can!

**niiro-san**- I will certainly keep working on the story! I'm glad you think that it is interesting.

**1kenshinlover**- Heh, heh…I'm glad that you didn't think that I was completely crazy for writing this. I wrote this at 1:30 am—this morning I guess that would be—and I kind of figured that I had gotten a bit too weird with the ointment stuff. I tend to do things like that early in the morning.

**I'm-A-Shady-Gurl**- OK, here is your first update, and thank you!

**Cochrann**- Longer chapter…got it. I'll try to work on that, and don't worry, there will be more about Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship! (and don't worry, she is not going to fall in love with the 13/14 year old Sesshomaru…)

**Kagura134**- Thank you! I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

(Once again,) **A big _thank you_ to everyone for reviewing!**

I hope to see you back for chapter four!


	4. Demonic Dilemna

**Chapter Four: Demonic Dilemna**

Well, I'm not entirely sure that I like the way I wrote that last chapter, (Argh, too many spelling errors!) but hopefully things will work out… anyway, I hope that you found it somewhat entertaining. Now…what should chapter four be about…

-------------------

Kagome was infinitely relieved when she looked above her and saw the ceiling of the shrine house back in her own time. She could hear her family above her; apparently they were still hard at work cleaning away the ointment.

It didn't seem like she had missed much.

"I'm back," Kagome called from the bottom of the well as she began to climb.

"I'm so sorry Sis! I didn't mean to knock into you," her brother looked at her with concern as she climbed out of the well. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Kagome gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "If no one minds, can I go inside? I'm a little tired…I could really do with some rest."

"Of course Kagome! In fact, I think we should all go in now. We've made progress. This is enough for one day." Her mother smiled, and nodded to tell her that she could go.

Kagome headed for her room as soon as she got inside the house. Once there, she flopped down on her bed and silently ran over everything that had happened since she had been pushed into the well that evening. There had to be a logical reason for everything that had happened. _Think, _she told herself. _There is probably a perfectly normal explanation for this. Just count the facts._

_Fact one: I got pushed down the well by my younger brother when he slipped on ointment that my grampa had spread around the shrine._

_Fact two: I wound up at some point in the past._

_Fact three: I talked to someone that said he was Sesshomaru. _

_Fact four: Sesshomaru has tried to kill me before._

_Fact fiver: The person claiming to be Sesshomaru helped me to climb out of the well._

Kagome sighed. Normal? This situation didn't come anywhere close to it. _Assuming that I actually can travel back even farther in time,_ Kagome reasoned with herself. _There must be an explanation for _why_ I can suddenly do this. What has changed since the last time I went to the feudal era?_

Then the dawn broke. "It's the ointment," she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Grampa," she cried out as she raced for the door, and then down the stairs. "Grampa! Where are you?"

She heard an answering call coming from the living room, and so she ran towards it. "Grampa," she gasped when she found him. "Can you please tell me what is in that ointment?"

Her grandfather was surprised, but he nodded sagely. At last the young people were taking an interest in the ancient magic he had tried to explain to them many times before.

"The ointment you say," he began. "Why yes, I do believe that this will broaden your horizons, Kagome. Indeed, the ointment is an artifact most precious. It was not cheap. I had to go through a lot to get that," he added conspiratorially. "Where was I? Oh yes, how I obtained the ointment…"

Kagome suppressed a cry of frustration. "Grampa, please, where did the ointment come from and what is the ointment meant to d_o_."

"You youngsters are too interested in doing things in a hurry. 'What does it do' you ask. You should take some time to just stop and smell the roses, Kagome. Learn things as they come, and always find out the whole story when it is offered. However," he added at the look of distress on his granddaughter's face, "I will explain to you the origins of the ointment."

Her looked at her intently and then began his tale. "Legend tells of a great demon lord who was drained of his strength by a powerful miko. However, instead of killing him, she tied his soul to the earth by a large bog. There the demon waited, his hatred slowly growing. He could do nothing against the power that bound him, but he longed to get his revenge and find a way to thwart the desires of humankind." Her grandfather waited so as to produce what he obviously thought was a dramatic pause. "Even with his soul confined, the demon was still formidable, and when he died his evil intentions seeped into the earth, eventually contaminating the very waters of the bog.

"The ointment I used to bring you home," he concluded, "was made from the waters of that bog."

There were several moments of silence following this announcement.

Kagome blanched. "Why," she stammered, "did you use _that_!"

"I mixed up bottles."

Kagome's eye twitched. "You just _mixed…them…up_," she repeated "What exactly…what does that _mean_! What does that stuff _do_!"

"Well, as I told you Kagome, legend says that—"

"I remember what you said Grampa, but what I am concerned with is the ointment, not the demon Lord. Can't you tell me what the potion is for?"

"The ointment contains the demon's displeasure. It was meant to combat human dreams by pushing them out of reach."

Kagome had heard enough. She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket of water and a sponge before rushing out of the house.

Her grandfather's eyes bulged as he watched her go. "Kagome," he called frantically. "What are you doing? Don't wash away the ointment! It should not be wasted! It is rare and valuable! Kagome can you hear me…" his voice faded away as Kagome walked toward the shrine.

Upon reaching it, she opened the shrine door and slammed it shut behind her. Her shoulders trembling slightly, but her face was full of fierce determination.

"All right," she said aloud. "It's time to clean up this mess."

Several minutes later she emerged from the shrine, radiating joy. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but the ointment was completely gone.

_Wow,_ she thought. _My family must have done a really good cleanup job while I was gone!_

It was time to pack her bags, take a quick nap, and head down the well once more.

-------------

I know that this chapter was short, but I'll have another out soon, I promise. Sorry, but I need to alter the summary just a bit. I hadn't completely thought through what I was going to write, and I have decided to use part of my plot in a different story because it would have made this one really long confusing. Also, with the edits I made, Sesshomaru should get more time in the spotlight. I hope to hear from you again soon when I post chapter five!

**Kagura134**- Thanks! This chapter didn't have a lot of humor, but there should be plenty of opportunity for it later…

**Equanimity**- Thank you for your help!


	5. Advancement Day

**Chapter Five: Advancement Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha.

--------------

The room before Sesshomaru was one of the largest in the castle, with smooth wooden floors and a high ceiling to allow more space for the various platforms located on the walls. At the far end of the room hung a row of targets for archery practice. He had never before used these training tools, as he preferred weapons that felt more _connected_ to the bodysuch as swords. He had no doubt, however, that time to allow for practice he could use a bow with some efficiency. Fighting was becoming easier and easier for him with each passing battle.

Sesshomaru walked slowly into the training room, his every sense on alert. It would not do to be caught off guard on an Advancement Day.

He looked cautiously around the room. He knew that Takumi was nearby; he had caught the scent of his training master before he had even entered.

_There you are,_ he thought triumphantly. He looked up to the platforms, and Takumi inclined his head in praise of his pupil's skill. Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed. He had been expecting something harder. _There will be more,_ he decided as his training master dropped silently to the floor.

"Sesshomaru," Takumi greeted his young lord. "You will be disappointed to learn that today there will be no great battle to decide your current skill level."

Sesshomaru waited, sensing that more was coming.

"However," here his training master paused for a moment before continuing. "Your father has come up with an alternative method to test you. He feels that this test should be unlike any other since it will be your last. If you are successful then you may do as you like with your training time from now on."

Sesshomaru just prevented a smug smile from crossing his lips.

As if sensing his thoughts, Takumi cautioned, "Do not think that this will be easy, Sesshomaru. I have not yet told you of your final test."

He wasn't worried. He knew he could handle any obstacle that his father placed in his path.

"It is your lord father's wish that you protect someone for a given length of time. It will prove to be, I think, much more difficult than simply protecting yourself."

"He wishes me to assume the position of a castle guard?" _This is hardly a difficult test_, he thought. Since his father only rarely came to the castle now, the demons that sought to kill him had become scarce. There was only a small chance of attack.

"No…not exactly," his instructor replied. "You are to guard only one living creature. One that is too weak to aptly protect itself."

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold. This was sounding an awful lot like…

"In other words," Takumi concluded, "you will be protecting a human."

Sesshomaru suppressed a gasp of horror. Barely.

"Wh-what if I refuse," he asked, panic rising within him.

His instructor frowned. "Emotions, Sesshomaru. Control them! This is simply a test. Once it has been completed you may do as you would like with the human. Your father did not instruct me to tell you _not_ to kill the creature."

Sesshomaru's eyes pleaded with Takumi, _anything but this,_ he thought desperately, but his teacher turned away.

"Watch your emotions more carefully, Sesshomaru. You can never be a true warrior if you cannot mask how you feel, and as of now you are not nearly as skilled at this as I wish you to be. Practice, and someday you will be great."

In response Sesshomaru looked at his instructor blankly. "Where is the human that I will be protecting," he asked dazedly.

"I'm sure that I don't know. Find one and bring it here to receive my approval before beginning your final test."

Sesshomaru nodded.

His instructor waited.

"You may go now," Takumi said finally.

"Ah. Yes. Of course." Sesshomaru left.

--------------

Thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter! (Keep it up. )

**StarPrincess2020**- Thank you!

**Kagura134**- Thank you! I will.

**Equanimity**- Don't worry about it…it was coffee that created this fanfic. (I couldn't sleep because I'd had too much coffee at Starbucks, so I stayed up and wrote this instead.) I no longer need a surname for Sesshomaru, but if you have any ideas for the surnames of Miroku and Sango, then that would be great!

**Gothic Lust**- I _knew_ I should have looked up how to spell Souta! Thank you for correcting me, and I hope that you enjoyed chapter "fiver." (I started reading one of your fanfics, but I've only read the first chapter so far. I reviewed that, and I will read the rest of it soon!)

**AngelMaiden**- Thank you! (Sesshomaru in background: Well, _of course_ she likes me. Anyone with any taste at all would.) lol

Wow, it seems like my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter… I know it took me a while to post this one, but that's because I needed to work out a plot issue in the next chapter…I wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be conflicts in what I write now and what I write later on.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Six: An Unexpected Visitor**

Wow, there are a lot of characters in this chapter! By the way, I answered questions that were posted in the chapter five reviews at the bottom of the page.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

------------

Kagome smiled happily as she shoved her math binder into her already overflowing backpack. She was going back to the feudal era. The feudal era that she knew.

The ointment was gone; she didn't know how, but what was it to her how the ointment had gotten cleaned away? All that mattered was that it was gone, just as she would be in a couple of minutes.

She began to hum cheerfully.

A voice from outside interrupted her thoughts, and lifted her already high spirits.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome called merrily. She ran to the window and struggled to undo the latch. When she had finally pulled the window open she leaned out and grinned at what she saw.

Inu-Yasha stood below her looking both upset and a little queasy. "What did you do to the well," he asked thickly.

"Not my fault," she replied, laughing. "Gramps decided to bring me home for the math test by spreading bog slime infused with demon hatred all around the shrine. It's gone now, but I guess you can still smell it, huh?"

"Guh," Inu-Yasha mumbled. "It's awful."

"It was pretty bad," Kagome agreed. "Not very pretty either."

Inu-Yasha shook himself and tried to make his brain work again.

"For the last couple of years you have been returning to us after only half a day. Why didn't you come back," he asked as he began to organize his now scattered thoughts.

Kagome sighed. "Something happened…I'm not really sure what, but I don't really want to explain it twice. I'll tell you once we get back."

"Are you all right," Inu-Yasha questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I'm perfectly okay. In fact, I'm ready to go now."

"Alright then. Come on."

"Coming," Kagome replied.

She gently closed the window. Turning around, Kagome stepped forward for her knapsack. She pulled one strap up over her shoulder and then sped down the stairs. She walked through the living room and then the kitchen. When she reached the front door she shouted out a goodbye before stepping out into the fading sunlight."

Inu-Yasha was almost at the shrine by the time Kagome had closed and locked the door to the house. "Well, let's go," he shouted. "The sun will be setting soon. Another day wasted."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with him. Together they descended the steps leading to the well.

"Are you ready," inquired a slightly cross-eyed Inu-Yasha. Up close the smell was almost unbearable.

Kagome giggled. "Yep, I'm ready."

"Ok, then let's get the hell out of here."

Kagome gracefully jumped over the side of the well, with Inu-Yasha just behind her.

……………..

Sesshomaru hadn't spent long in his state of confusion. He had pulled himself together after a minute, and had immediately started walking to the well that he had found the human female in. If this was what it was going to take to gain complete freedom, then he would do it.

What a disgrace it was though! To be seen aiding a human would be hard enough, but to be seen helping the _same_ human for however long this test was to be? That would be torture. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he had helped the girl in the first place.

Sesshomaru stopped where he was and smelled the air, searching for the human…he could pick up the scent of other humans in the vicinity of the well, but her scent was gone. His brow furrowed in annoyance; she had escaped the well on her own.

How aggravating.

He was not one to dwell on minor setbacks however, and so it was that Sesshomaru soon found himself heading in the direction of the nearest village.

…………..

"Alright Kagome, as soon as we get out of the well I want to know what the hell you meant when you said that 'there was a problem' getting through the well." Now that the smell of the ointment was fading, Inu-Yasha was returning to his normal self.

He leapt out of the well, and was immediately greeted by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Was Kagome able to come back with you, or did she still have work to do back in her own era," Miroku inquired.

"She's back," Inu-Yasha stated.

"Welcome back Kagome," Sango called, rising up from the rock that she was sitting on.

Her shout was met only by silence.

"Kagome," she said. "Kagome?"

Still nothing.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha scoffed, returning to the well. He looked down, expecting to see Kagome pull herself out of the well at any moment.

But she did not.

The four were quiet for a moment.

Miroku was the first to speak. "Inu-Yasha, did you not say that Lady Kagome had come back with you?"

"She did…" Inu-Yasha was dumbfounded.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of incredulity.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango said gently. "Is it possible that Kagome could have stayed in her own time? She may have wished to spend some time with her family."

Inu-Yasha shook his head, still staring into the empty well. "She jumped in right before I did—oh, fuck."

The rest of the group looked up from the well, their attention now focused on Inu-Yasha.

He swore again and then explained, "Kagome told me just before we left that she had had some sort of problem with the well before…"

"And you let her go down it anyway," Sango said flatly.

Inu-Yasha swallowed. "Well…um…yes."

……………

Kagome placed a hand against the sturdy siding of the well.

"Darn it," she murmured. "I'm back in the distant past again."

Shuffling noises above her alerted her to the presence of several people fixed around the well.

She shrank back into the corner of the well. It was too dark for them to see her if she just kept still…_but then I'll never get out,_ Kagome realized. _No, it's time for me to take a chance. I hope that they will help…_

"Excuse me," Kagome said. "But could you possibly—"

She cut off as an arrow whizzed past her head.

"Hey," she cried indignantly. "You almost hit me!"

"Don't move, we have you surrounded," came a chorus of voices.

"What do you think," she heard them say. "Is she the demon, or not?"

"I am not a demon," Kagome yelled.

"Let's take her to Lady Asherah," one of the men whispered.

At this there were sounds of agreement. "Yes, you are right, Lady Asherah will know what to do with it."

----------

Hope you liked it!

Now, on to reviews!

**InuAva**- Good, I'm so glad!

**Gothic Lust**- You're right. Although Sesshomaru looks as though he is fourteen or fifteen, he is actually older. I'm not sure exactly how old he really is though, since I don't know how human years compare to demon years. I'll ask him.

_Kat_: Sesshomaru! Could you answer a question for me really fast?

_Sesshomaru_: What is this question?

_Kat:_ I was just wondering how old you are.

_Sesshomaru:_ Did no one ever teach you that it is rude to ask a being's age, human?

_Kat:_ Er, heh, heh, just kidding! Never mind…

**Kagura134**- Wow! Every time I turn around, I have another review from you! Thank you!


	7. The Unlikely Pair

**Chapter Seven: The Unlikely Pair**

Well, I've finally written a longer chapter! I had a_ lot_ of fun writing this chapter…I hope that you have as much fun reading it!

Note: No, Asherah is not a Japanese name…there were Japanese names that I was thinking of using, but this just seemed to fit better. It was originally the name of an ancient goddess.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters.

---------------

The moon and stars were shining brightly in the sky by the time they had finished binding her hands and feet.

Kagome had been abducted by a group of seven men, and now she was being pushed, pulled, and shoved to a "Lady Asherah," all the while with arrows and spear tips aimed directly at her back.

She was not especially happy with the way things had worked themselves out.

"Move along, demon," ordered one of the men, prodding her with the side of his spear.

Kagome shot him a withering look. "You are aware that it is rather hard for me to go any faster since you tied my legs together, aren't you?"

"Don't listen to anything it says! It spouts lies!"

Kagome gazed at her bound limbs dejectedly. The men had left the bonds around her ankles just long enough for her to take small steps. _It's hardly necessary,_ she sighed. _It's not like I could run away anyway…and why do I feel like I am experiencing déjà-vu? _After a moment of thought it came to her. She chuckled softly. _It's just like when I first came down the well to feudal era. I was standing near the old God tree when the men from the village came and took me away…that was the first time I ever saw Inu-Yasha._

Kagome was starting to feel just the tiniest bit worried. Inu-Yasha had always come to save her in the past when she had been in difficult situations, but this time, there _was_ no Inu-Yasha to save her. Apparently he had gotten back to his own time. She was alone.

They were nearing their destination. Up ahead Kagome could see the flickering lights of the lanterns that hung to the side of each door. It was a fairly large village from what she could see, but it also looked as though it had seen better days. As Kagome drew nearer, she saw noticeable gaps in some of the roofs, and several of the huts had been knocked down completely.

A trickle of cold sweat ran down her neck as Kagome surveyed the damage. This had happened recently, judging by the scraps of wood that were strewn about her feet, and if the men had been looking for a demon…well, it seemed they'd found what they had been looking for. _Except that I'm not a demon,_ she thought desperately.

"Excuse me," Kagome said. "What happened here? It really looks—" She gasped and broke off as one of the men jabbed her a little too hard with the point of his spear. A line of blood soaked through her shirt, and she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Shut up! How dare you talk about our village after what you did," he growled at her.

She did not respond, and he continued. "If you try anything I will kill you right—"

"What is going on?" The soft voice halted the man's threats, and he turned towards it and bowed.

"Lady Asherah! This creature—"

"Is a human girl, and one of considerable power if I am not mistaken," the voice finished for him.

"Please forgive me my lady, I meant no disrespect," the man pleaded, dropping to his knees before a piece of cloth that served as the door to her hut.

A delicate hand appeared at the edge of the material, and gently pulled the fabric aside to reveal whom it belonged to.

If Kagome had not been in so much pain, she would have been impressed. The woman before her was middle-aged and wore clothes similar to those of the priestess Kikyo. She had long raven hair that had been tied back in a horsetail, with only a few black wisps escaping to lie on either side of her pale face. In truth, only the crude cast that protected her injured arm marred her beauty.

"I know this already, Jiro. I believe that you thought that she was the demon? She is not a demon, nor did she destroy our village. Help her inside. She is bleeding," the woman commanded.

The man named Jiro stood and untied the strips of cloth that fastened her limbs before carefully putting a steadying arm around Kagome, a look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm alright," she forced a smile. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded and led her slowly to the hut. Once they had reached the doorway Jiro pulled away. Lady Asherah held up the cloth with her uninjured hand and moved to the side to allow Kagome entrance.

"Thank you for bringing her here," the Lady smiled at the men. "Don't go back to the well tonight. You need some sleep."

The men nodded gratefully, and bowed deeply to her before turning away.

Lady Asherah let the cloth fall back into place with a sigh.

"They mean well, those men. I am sorry, under normal circumstances they would never have done this," she told Kagome. "Please, you are hurt, sit down."

Kagome winced as she sat, and Lady Asherah walked to the far corner of the room, where she began to search through the many herbs and medicines that she had stored there.

This allowed Kagome a moment to look about the room. To one side was a row of simple beds, to another was a modest table. Around the table were four carved wooden chairs that looked as though they had been well used. The only other furniture in the room was the set of cushioned seats at the center, one of which she was sitting on. It was an austere arrangement, but Kagome found it to her liking. It made her feel welcome, somehow.

Lady Asherah returned in a trice with an herb paste and some bandages. "I am afraid that I will be unable to assist you with this cast on my arm," she apologized. "Do you think that you can manage on your own?"

Kagome nodded and began to carefully peel her shirt away from the cut. This procedure made her wound reopen and it bled until she spread the balm across it. "Thank you," she said when she was done. "May I ask you a question Lady Asherah?"

"Yes, but please do not bother with such formalities. We are sisters."

This comment puzzled Kagome, but she proceeded with her question. "Asherah, are you a priestess?"

A faint smile came to the woman's lips as Kagome voiced her question. "I am," was her reply. "And who are you?

"I'm Kagome."

They sat in silence for a while before Kagome asked, "What happened to this village?"

A look of anguish crossed Asherah's face. "Many years ago I battled a wicked demon that had attacked this village…the village was smaller then, but he was still able to cause considerable damage. When I had drained him of his power I…well, I took pity on him. I was young and ignorant. Instead of destroying him, I tied his soul to the land. This made it impossible for him to leave the swamp that he was connected to. I did not see him again until last month when I traveled that way on my journey to a neighboring village that had been struck by disease. He was nearly dead," her eyes clouded over at the memory.

"He said to me…he said that in death he would do what he was unable to do in life…he said that his soul would stay in this world and haunt those with sacred powers until the end of time. On my return from the village, I came across his bones, floating in the bog. Since it had been his dying wish that his soul remain on Earth, I brought them back here. I thought that I could perform a burial rite to _free_ his soul, but I did not wish to bring the bones into the village…so I left them in a dry well where I knew I could find them," her eyes shone with unshed tears at the next part of her tale.

"I don't know what happened, but yesterday he came to village. He destroyed many homes in his search for me, and twelve people were killed. However, he did not kill me. I tried to fight him, but he said that as I had once bound him to the cruel world, so he would do the same to me. Never would he kill me, he said, but instead he would destroy what I love. He said he'd come back." At this her shoulders slumped, and she brushed the wetness from her deep green eyes.

Kagome sat ridged in her chair. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "It's my fault."

At these words, Asherah's eyes swiveled up to rest on Kagome's ashen face. "How," she asked sharply.

"My grandfather," she said, stricken. "He spread water from the bog around the well. He wanted to bring me home, but he must have reanimated the bones…"

"Tell me the whole story," Asherah demanded.

And Kagome did.

Half an hour later, when Asherah was satisfied that she had heard everything important, Kagome finally concluded her story. "…And you know the rest. I arrived in this time, was captured by your men, and then I came here to you."

Asherah closed her eyes and inclined her head slightly. "I believe you…and I now understand." Her eyes flicked open to scan Kagome's face. "But I must ask you if you do."

Kagome was nonplussed. "What do you mean?"

"What the demon told me before was no lie. He said that he would cause havoc for those with sacred powers," she explained. "The substance that your grandfather used had become saturated with this malevolent wish, and so you will be unable to return to the feudal era that you have known until such a time as you no longer _wish _to return."

Kagome was aghast at this proclamation. "I can never go back?"

"You may only return when you do not want to do so, or when the demon's soul has been purified."

"Where can I find the demon," Kagome asked, determination hardening her features.

Lady Asherah was surprised. She had not expected to see such conviction in the girl. Kagome's tenacity was inspiring.

"I know not where the demon now resides, perhaps you should travel to the bog. It lies beyond the mountains. I have a map. Wait a moment." Asherah stood and went back to her medical supplies. Once there, she pulled a small piece of parchment out from underneath the sundry of jars. When she returned to Kagome's side, she handed over the map, and Kagome unfolded it.

"You see," Asherah mused, tracing the path that she had taken with one white finger. "You simply go through…yes that's right, and then along there."

"Okay," Kagome said. "I'm ready."

Asherah's eyes widened, and she laughed. "Wait until the dawn at least, Sister! Surely it would be best to rest a night to allow time for the balm to heal your wound."

"You're probably right," Kagome replied. "Would you mind?"

The Lady did not, and so Kagome set herself up in one of the small beds. Asherah lay down on the bed to her right, and was asleep within minutes. Kagome, however, was kept awake by her thoughts.

_There were so many signs, _she now realized. _Those people… the people with the strange clothes were a product of the ointment! I was depressed, and so the demon's soul tried to make me feel even worse by surrounding me with happiness._

_What about Inu-Yasha, though? _She could not understand why he had made it back to his own time, when she could not. _Maybe…I was so preoccupied with the future that the demon decided to prevent me from returning, but Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha was thinking about both the past and the future. Kikyo and me. I guess the fact that he was able to return means that he has been thinking a lot more about her…_

With this last thought dancing in her mind, Kagome at last fell into a fitful sleep.

………………

The sky was filled with the gray light that proceeded the dawn, and the grass was covered in tiny droplets of dew. It had been a cold night; not that this had bothered Sesshomaru.

Although he could have been there in an instant, Sesshomaru had walked the entire distance to the village. He had not wished to speed the inevitable, and he had enjoyed the walk.

Unfortunately, his time alone was drawing to a close. He was standing at the outskirts of the village, and it smelled just like the well had. The sooner he could grab a human and leave, the better.

Sesshomaru marched up to the first cloth door, and proceeded to tear it away. Inside the hut were two children. As he was not about to carry some whining brat around with him for a week or more, he turned on his heel, and headed for the next house.

He could already tell that it was going to be a long morning.

………………

Kagome awoke with her senses screaming. There was a demon nearby!

Lady Asherah was already up, and was reaching for the javelin that rested by the door.

"Wait Asherah! I'll come with you, you can't fight with one arm injured!"

"Kagome, I do not wish to see you hurt. If you stay here then you will be protected by the shield spells I placed on this house. The demon will not be able to even sense your presence unless you venture out," the Lady hurriedly explained.

"I am not staying here," Kagome said stubbornly. "Do you have a bow and arrows?"

Another surprise. "Yes," Asherah said. "It is attached to the underside of the table, along with a dagger. The arrows are with my medical supplies."

Kagome hastily sought out the necessary items, and followed Asherah out the door. Together, they swiftly reached the cause of the commotion. The people of the village had formed a great mob, and were trying to pull a single man back to safety.

"Argh," Jiro screamed, as he was pulled first one way, and then another. It had never been his dream to become a human tug-a-war rope.

"Give…him…back," Jiro's older brother panted, his hands firmly clasping Jiro's arm.

"Let go, human, or he'll be torn apart," the demon snapped.

"Everybody move aside," Kagome shouted. The villagers moved, leaving a gap about a meter wide, and between the people Kagome could see…

"_Sesshomaru!"_

Sesshomaru looked up and loosened his grip in astonishment at what he saw. The girl from the well stood before him; bow in hand, with her arrow pointing straight at him, and a look of bewilderment on her face.

All eyes were now on either Kagome or Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," he said blankly. She had done this to him twice now, how was it that he hadn't known that she was there?

"You _know_ this demon," Asherah cried out incredulously. Kagome had neglected to mention him the night before.

"We hardly _know_ each other," Sesshomaru said coldly, releasing his hold on Jiro.

"What are you _doing _Sesshomaru! Cold and stoic you may be, but I didn't think that you would sink so low as to actually _kidnapping_ people!"

"'Hardly know each other' at all," Asherah repeated in disbelief.

"For your information, girl, I am not doing this just because I feel like it. I don't wish to hear judgment from you anyway, seeing as we have only met once before, and at that time _I helped you._"

"What are you talking about! I've seen you loads of times—oh," Kagome said. "Never mind. What do you mean you aren't doing this because you feel like it? You've never taken orders from anybody, why start now?" Kagome was having a little trouble remembering that this was only the second time that Sesshomaru had ever seen her.

No one listening to them could believe their ears. The human girl was arguing with the ferocious demon. And she wasn't dead yet.

"At least you can tell that much about me, human. You are right—I don't take orders from anyone. I am doing this to prove to my father that I am able to take care of myself." He immediately regretted these words. They sounded childish.

"How does kidnapping someone prove that you can protect—wait, did you say your _father?_ You mean…he's not…"

"I am to watch a human for a certain amount of time. First however, I must take the human back to the castle—"

"The _what_?_"_

"—for the approval of my training master."

"You have a _training master? _And he's back at the_ castle?_"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru fervently hoped that all humans weren't as slow as the one he was currently engaged with in conversation.

Kagome gazed at him, open-mouthed. Then a brilliant idea dawned on her.

"Did you say that you would be _protecting_ a human for the duration of your test," she asked innocently.

"What is it to you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Then yes, I will be." This was definitely the most demeaning moment of his life.

"Then I volunteer," was Kagome's reply.

Both of his delicate eyebrows shot upwards in surprise; he had not expected any human to actually _ask_ for his protection.

"Very well," he replied. "Let us leave."

"You'll have to hold on for just a minute—I need to get my things."

"I said that we are leaving _now_, human."

"And I said that I need to get my things first. By the way, my name isn't 'human,' it's Kagome."

She left to fetch her backpack, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder exactly when he had lost control of the situation.

------------------

I hope that you enjoyed it!

Now for reviews…

**Kagura134**- Here's the update!

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- I finally wrote a longer chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Golden-kitsunebi**- Thank you!


	8. Silence is a Virtue

**Chapter Eight: Silence is a Virtue**

I had really bad writer's block on this chapter…so I started writing poems instead. I always used to hate poetry, but it turns out that it's really fun! I posted the first one that I wrote. (It's my first Inu-Yasha poem, _and_ my first poem ever.) Anyway, this is the third version of chapter eight, and although it isn't perfect, it's a _lot_ better than the other two possibilities. Anyway, sit tight; I'll try to get more out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

-------------------------------------

"Where do you think Kagome is," Shippo asked as they walked.

Sango sighed, "I don't know yet Shippo. Inu-Yasha has gone back through the well, but until he returns we're just going to have to go to the village and see if there's any news. I would hate to think that we're just sitting around here if there is an obvious cause for this problem."

"That means that we're kind of looking for Kagome right now," Shippo concluded. "Okay! I'll race you to the village!"

Sango laughed, and ran after the little demon. He really was a sweet child; she could see why Kagome loved him so much. That wasn't to say that Sangodidn't, it was just that Kagome and Shippo had always had a special bond. _In fact,_ Sango realized, _we all have special relationships with Kagome. She is the one that really brings us all together. If it weren't for her…well, if it weren't for her then none of us would be where we are today. I just hope that she's all right._

She let her stride widen as she picked up speed, smiling at Shippo's delight in the game. "I'm going to win," he called out, and laughing, he turned and ran a different way.

"Hey, Shippo, come back!" Sango paused, but only for a moment. Then she was off and running again, the green boughs of trees flashing past her face. "I'm coming after you Shippo," she called, and the tiny demon shrieked in mock-horror.

Suddenly they were out in the open air of the village. "I win!" Shippo looked up at her happily. "Let's go find Kaede, okay?"

"Okay," Sango replied, only a little out of breath. "I'll follow you."

To their surprise, however, Kaede wasn't in her hut. "That's odd," Sango said, thinking aloud. "I wonder where she went to."

"I guess we should go look for her, huh," Shippo guessed. "I'll look over on the other side of the river."

Sango looked down at the demon with mirth in her eyes. "I'll see you later then Shippo."

As Shippo left she shook her head, a small smile still on her lips. If Kaede was on the other side of the river, then they would probably be able to see her from here. He probably just wanted to go back to the well to see if Kagome had arrived yet. Sango just wished that finding her could be that simple.

It may be foolish, but somehow I get the feeling that Kagome is out of our reach now, she thought, knocking on the wooden doorframe of the first hut. 

"Yes," came a young male voice. "Who is there?"

"My name is Sango," she said through the door covering. "Please excuse me, but I thought that perhaps you might know the whereabouts of Lady Kaede."

"Oh, aye, I be here as well child, come in." _That's luck;_ Sango thought in amazement, I_ found her on my first try._

Sango ducked into the small home. She looked up to see a man sitting with Kaede on two of four cushions that surrounded a low table. The man stood and bowed, and Sango quickly mimicked the gesture before turning and doing the same to Kaede.

The man straightened up, and Sango noticed how tired he looked. "Thank you for your time Lady Kaede. I appreciate your generous offer of allowing me to stay here in this village, but I cannot leave my own villagers now. I wish your town safe," he added, brushing past Sango in his haste to leave.

Sango looked back at the swinging door piece, the only sign that the man had been there at all. "Is something wrong Kaede?"

Kaede looked grim. "Yes, there does seem to be something amiss. That man from another village came – one not too far from here. He says that the people of the town have been disappearing, one by one, for nigh on two-score moon rises. Now there be but a handful of townsfolk left, and he feels the need to return to them…he merely came here to warn us of the demon's presence so that we might leave before it be too late."

"Has anyone tried to find the demon," Sango asked, her face paling in anger.

"That is the most vexing part of his tale…he said the finest hunters in the village did go to slay the creature, but that as of the time he set out on his journey to our small town, none had returned. Mayhap they be dead… Their only clue as to what might be happening rests with this," Kaede nodded toward a poorly sewn bag in the middle of the table. "Go ahead – ye may open it."

Warily, Sango reached for the bag. She pulled apart the uneven stitches to reveal…"It's one of Naraku's poison insects!" It took her a moment to calm her rage enough to speak, but then she continued, "I should have known that he would be behind this…destroying that poor man's family, friends, and village." Her voice shook with hatred as she spoke these last words. She remembered all too well what it was like to lose everything that one loved to Naraku.

Kaede looked up at her thoughtfully. "What is it that ye think we should do? I don't believe it wise to leave now…we cannot rebuild a village in little time."

I'm going to kill him," Sango cried. "We'll go to that man's village now, Kaede! Don't move this one for the likes of Naraku; it would only please him to know that you were going through such hardship!"

"Perhaps ye be right, my child. I shall wait here for ye's swift return."

………………..

Looking into Kanna's mirror, Naraku's thin mouth twisted into a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. He would finally gain the jewel shards that the girl, Kagome, carried with her. Then all that would remain would be the shards implanted in Kouga's legs.

"Soon I shall have the entire Jewel of Four Souls, Kanna. There is nothing that can stand in my way once those sentimental fools rise to my bait. I think that they will find it hard to escape from both Kagura…and Masanaga," he said with a low laugh.

"Once I have completed the entire jewel, and am no longer bothered by Onigumo's heart, I can kill that dratted priestess Kikyo. I'm sure that Inu-Yasha won't mind…since he'll already be dead." Naraku said, amusement in his voice. "You have done well Kanna. You may now leave. Tell Kagura to come to me later on... I have a job for her."

………………..

"And you're absolutely certain that she's not there, Inu-Yasha?"

"Dammit, Miroku, I told you already! I couldn't find her anywhere. The place that her scent was most fresh was inside the well!"

"Hmmm…this does not bode well," he said anxiously.

"Inu-Yasha! Where's Kagome," Shippo called as he bounded up the hill.

Inu-Yasha scowled at the little fox. "I don't know."

"What? She has to be there! I'll bet you just didn't look hard enough," Shippo chided.

While normally Shippo would have received several punches to the head for a comment like this, Inu-Yasha was now too wrapped up in his own thoughts to reply. _What's happened to you, Kagome, _he asked her silently. He wasn't surprised when she didn't reply.

"Miroku! There's a – oh, Inu-Yasha, is she back yet," Sango asked as she tumbled out of the woods.

Inu-Yasha was very tired of this question so Miroku, sensing this, answered for him. "No sign of her yet," he said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that," Sango replied, worry in her face, "but we have something that we need to attend to."

All eyes rested on Sango.

"Naraku appears to be located near a neighboring village. The inhabitants are disappearing rapidly," she explained.

"How can you be sure that it's Naraku," Inu-Yasha demanded to know.

"One of the villagers came to warn Kaede," Sango told them. "He carried with him one of Naraku's insects."

Inu-Yasha's head dropped for a moment. "Inu-Yasha," Miroku said gently. "You know that you can stay here. Sango and I can take care of this."

"I suppose I count for nothing," Shippo grumbled.

Inu-Yasha frowned. _I hate to leave Kagome behind when she might be in danger,_ he thought, _but I can't just let Naraku get away with the crime he committed fifty years ago…not when I made a promise to Kikyo._

"Don't be an idiot, monk. You need my help. I'm coming," Inu-Yasha decided, raising his head. "Don't you guys remember? I'm going to kill that bastard." He gave a determined smile. "Let's go."

……………….

Kagome was beginning to wish that she had heeded Asherah's advice, and had stayed behind until the Lady's arm had healed, and Asherah had been able to join her. It was too late now though; she and Sesshomaru had only been walking for an hour and already Kagome was lost. All she could do now was follow his lead and hope that they would reach their destination soon.

So far, the walk had been uneventful. All she had seen were trees, rocks, grass, and the occasional flower. The scenery was nothing special to her, having spent the majority of the last three years in the feudal era with Inu-Yasha.

In her now bored state, she realized just how much she missed her friends. Her surroundings had never bothered her before when she had had someone to talk to, but Sesshomaru didn't seem especially keen on striking up a conversation any time soon.

Kagome took a deep breath and decided to simply try to do so herself. After all, he couldn't hurt her now; he was supposed to protect her.

"So, Sesshomaru," she began. "What is life like in a castle?"

"Fine," came Sesshomaru's reply.

"Well, that's good…er, and what about your training master? Is he nice?"

"No…"

"Oh…um, that's too bad…and…what is your father like?"

"Strong."

"Can you possibly say more than one word at a time," Kagome asked, exasperated.

"Yes."

She sighed. It was no use. He just wouldn't talk to her. She would have to think of some other way to amuse herself. Her brow furrowed in concentration and then… _Aha! I've got it, _she thought happily.

Kagome began to hum.

……………

She had been humming for two hours, and Sesshomaru didn't think that he could take much more. If the human was planning on continuing to practice this annoying habit throughout their time together, _and_ she was counting on having his protection, then she had another thing coming to her. Her repetitive music would surely be the death of him, and if he went down, then he was taking her with him.

What was it that Takumi had always said? Ah yes, drastic times call for drastic measures. If ever a time would qualify, he decided that it was now. He was going to have to say something to stop that inane music.

"Where do you live, human?" A stupid question, it was true, but Sesshomaru didn't think that he could manage anything better. He had a splitting headache already, much more of that "music," and he would have been incapacitated for life.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _He's—no he isn't…wait, yes he is! He's trying to have a conversation with me!_ She couldn't believe it. It was a miracle. Now, how to answer the question? _Can it really hurt to tell the truth, _she wondered. _I guess so. He probably wouldn't ever speak to me again…he'd think that I'm crazy._

She ran to catch up with Sesshomaru before answering. "Um, how do I put this? I guess…well, I live a long ways away from here. I'll describe it, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded grimly. He would endure her chatter if it meant that the humming would stop.

"It's a lot different than here—where I come from I mean. The houses are a lot bigger, and there really aren't any demons. People get paid for doing their jobs, and almost everyone goes to school at least until they're eighteen. School's free, unless you go to a private school. I still go to school, actually. This is my last year of high school, and then…well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

He was shocked to find himself asking her more questions. "No demons? How is that possible? What is it like?"

She smiled before replying, "I don't know how it's possible, honestly. If I were to judge only on the strength of the demons I've met so far, I would've figured that you'd be outliving us all. Really though, I sometimes miss having demons around when I'm at home. I don't miss the fighting though. Or the complaining and self-centered things that—oh no! I'm sorry, don't get me wrong; I really do miss some of the things about demons! Like…like…um, well…I know that there's something that I like about demons…" Try as she might, Kagome was unable to think of anything offhand that she really liked about full-fledged demons. Somehow, she didn't think that she had scored any points with Sesshomaru on this one.

Sesshomaru snorted softly. "Don't hurt yourself trying to be nice to me, human. I don't need your kindness."

"But…but…there really must be _something _that I like about demons," she continued.

He looked at her in astonishment. _Why does she bother? Did she not hear me the first time? I need no sympathy or good-will…_

Kagome caught his eyes on her, and she smiled nervously. "I'm not really one to judge demons anyway, seeing as I spend most of my time with a half-demon. Wait, Shippo is a full demon…but he really doesn't act like one," she laughed. "Er, well, anyway…um, tell me about…about…something…um, what's life like for _you_?"

"See for yourself," he replied, gesturing towards the horizon.

Kagome gasped. She had been paying so much attention to their current dialogue that she hadn't noticed the castle in the distance. "It must be huge," she exclaimed.

"It's big enough. Let's pick up the pace, human. If you hurry, we can be there before dark."

Kagome tried to continue their chat, but Sesshomaru could no longer keep his mind focused on any one topic. Although she didn't know it, something on the wind had startled him.

His father was home.

--------------------

Well, somehow Kaede ended up sounding more like Yoda than herself, but hey, I tried…Thank you for reading the latest chapter, and **please review**!

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- "See for yourself." ;D

**Kagura134**- Thanks!

**golden-kitsunebi**- Thank you!

**EverD**- I'm glad that you like it so far!

**NekoYasha101**- Thanks!

**Mickiy**- Right away. :)

**Kinnara**- Oh, good! By the way, I love the Immortal Rain Series.

**Silent Kunoichi, Fiona McKinnon**- I will update again as soon as I can think of what to write!

**MoonQueen1989**- Thank you!

**Danica Blake**- Thank you so much — your review really means a lot to me!


	9. The Brightest Flame

**Chapter Nine: The Brightest Flame**

Disclaimer: No, I haven't gained the rights since I posted my last chapter. Maybe next time, but for now, I don't own Inu-Yasha.

-----------------

Kagome looked upwards in complete awe of the great building before her. It was so incredibly large; she didn't understand how anyone could ever actually get used to living in a place like that. She supposed that if someone had lived there all their life then it would seem normal, but it was still strange to think about.

Kagome took a small step backwards in surprise as the huge doors of the castle creaked open.

Sesshomaru cast a quizzical look in her direction. "Follow me," he ordered, walking confidently through the open doors.

For once Kagome didn't even think to argue. Tentatively, she took her first steps into Sesshomaru's home.

_This hallway is so big,_ Kagome thought. _It's just amazing!_

Sesshomaru couldn't tell just what this human was so excited about. _She's practically radiating surprise and joy, _he thought, frowning. _How odd._ In his experience, these two emotions did not usually come hand in hand.

"Where are we going," Kagome whispered, intimidated by the vastness of the rooms.

"To find my training master," Sesshomaru replied.

"…But not to greet me," came a voice from down the corridor they had just passed.

Kagome whirled around, while Sesshomaru turned slowly, deliberately.

If Kagome had found the castle incredible, it was not nearly so striking as the resemblance between the figure before her, and the demon behind her. The man's hair was comprised of the same long silver strands that Sesshomaru's was, but his was tied back in a high horsetail. He also had stripes across his cheeks that were similar to Sesshomaru's.

Remembering her manners, Kagome quickly bent at the waist to move her body into the position of a respectful bow. "Lord Inu-Taisho," she exclaimed, somewhat nervously. It wasn't that she was afraid of the demon lord, in truth she felt safer around him than Sesshomaru, but she so wanted for him to think well of her that is made her rather self-conscious. Although they had never met before, he was one demon that had earned her respect. She knew that he had bravely sacrificed himself to save Inu-Yasha and his mother, Isayoi.

But here he was in front of her, very much alive.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the girl, a smug expression on his face as he lowered his head in a half-bow. _I didn't tell her Father's name, but she already knew it, _he thought. _And she said that she lived in a place without demons._

"So, you are the human that Sesshomaru will be protecting," Inu-Taisho stated, looking her over. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome," she answered, raising her head.

Inu-Taisho regarded her with interest. "What is it that you think of this test, Lady Kagome," he inquired.

"Well, I volunteered to be a part of it, my Lord," Kagome told him.

Inu-Taisho's thin white brows moved up in disbelief. "Did you now," he looked over at his son in curiosity, as if searching for a confirmation of this unusual statement.

"Did you believe that I would have taken a human with me by force," Sesshomaru asked, his tone of voice bored.

Kagome almost laughed. _Hmm…I wonder why Lord Inu-Taisho would ever think that? Sesshomaru would _never _try to kidnap anybody. Except for Jiro, _she added silently, rolling her eyes.

Inu-Taisho caught this expressive gesture, and for just an instant a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She would be perfect.

"Sesshomaru, do not bother to find Takumi, I give you leave to begin your test. You shall protect this human for the duration of two weeks. If at the time your test ends you are both still alive, then you will have gained my confidence. Return to me when the time is up. Go now," he told them. "The test will begin at tomorrow's dawn. You will stay here for the remainder of the day, and through the night. Rest well, for in the morning you set out."

Bows were exchanged, and Inu-Taisho watched their forms recede as they left. He saw his son walking stiffly away, as though to his death, while the girl…the girl's stride was determined.

_Humans_, he thought, _are amazing._ There were so many demons that underestimated their value. He, however, had always believed in the words of his old training master. As his training master had once said:

"_The lifespan of all creatures in this world can be compared to a simple candle. We demons are a dull flame — we burn slowly. We preserve ourselves, and for the majority of our lives we feel little or no emotion. Other creatures, such as humans, feel everything, and burn more brightly. They are the most vibrant creatures. However, they are used up quickly, and they live the shortest lives."_

There had been several goals in Inu-Taisho's mind when he had decided what Sesshomaru's final test would be. First, he had wanted to make sure that his son would be able to protect both himself and someone else. He had not wanted his son to end up like he had. Inu-Taisho grimaced at the painful memory of Sesshomaru's mother's death. He shook himself mentally, and pulled himself together. At least his son wouldn't face the same tragedy.

This had not been the only reason for the bizarre test, however. In addition to being able to protect someone, he had wanted Sesshomaru to become one of the few demons that did not underestimate humans. _Someday he will understand,_ Inu-Taisho sighed wearily.

It was probably best that he leave now so that he would be able to return in two weeks time no matter what crossed his path. Despite being a demon, Inu-Taisho had always been one to "burn more brightly." He did not try to constantly conceal his emotions, and he spent his life wandering in order to see the world, and protect his lands.

Turning, Inu-Taisho walked purposefully down the corridor and through the castle doors.

……………..

"I will show you to your room," Sesshomaru told her as they rounded the corner.

"Wow, really? I get my own room," Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "Wow," Kagome said again, a happy smile now on her face.

"This way," he told her, motioning down the hallway. "The door to your room is the third one down on the right-hand side."

"Okay, thank you Sesshomaru," she called as she ran down the hall to her room.

_How easy it is to please this human,_ Sesshomaru thought, heading for his room. He could hear a delighted scream echoing through the castle, and he was willing to bet that it wasn't coming from his training master.

It was time to get some rest. His test would begin at dawn.

………………

She'd said it twice in the last minute, and she was about to say it again, "Wow," Kagome breathed as she entered the room. "It's so big!"

The ceilings were high, and the floors were made from smooth wooden boards that had been arranged in patterns. However, these things didn't interest Kagome nearly as much as the…

"Bed," she screeched happily, dropping her backpack and running over to bury her face in the fluffy pillows. "No sleeping outdoors even though I'm in the feudal era!" Kagome sighed in content.

As excited as she had been about having her own room, she still had more than half of the day left. She almost went to go find Sesshomaru to ask him if she could look around the castle, but she decided against it. She didn't want to push her luck _before_ the test had begun, and he would probably want to prepare for it alone.

Although it was far from fun, she chose to catch up on some homework, and study the map that Lady Asherah had given her. If she knew which direction they needed to head in to find the swamp then she wouldn't even have to tell Sesshomaru about the quest. She wasn't sure how he would respond, and after all, his test was merely to protect a human, not necessarily to go out of his way to _help_ in any other way. In the end, she was hoping that she wouldn't even need his protection; she might be able to kill the demon with her purifying arrows alone. Maybe.

She walked back over to her backpack, pulled it open dejectedly, and prepared for several hours of boredom. It was the best way she could think of to kill the day.

-------------------------------

Thank you for reading! I know it's short, but they'll be starting their adventure soon, and maybe then you'll get more…we'll just have to wait and see! This website hasn't been working for me for the last few days. (I don't think that it was my computer, I'm pretty sure the whole site was having issues…) Anyway, I couldn't access my account or give reviews, or any of that. So basically…that's my excuse for not updating!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed _before_ the site went down, and to everyone that may have tried to review and couldn't _after_ the site went down! Luckily, you can make up for it now…**go review! ;) **Thanks again for reading!

**NekoYasha101**- Thank you for reviewing. (In background Inu-Taisho: "Sesshomaru! I am your father! Mwa. Ha. Ha? Who wrote this script?") lol

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Yay, I'm glad you like it!

**IYGURL**- Thanks!


	10. Departure

****

Chapter Ten: Departure

(Why do I associate the word "departure" with the airport? Ugh.) This is going to be a short chapter, but I didn't really want to skip parts of the story…so anyway, I'll try to bring the next chapter out soon.

I reread my first few chapters and noticed a few problems with the info Kagome's grandfather gives on the ointment. Since I'm not going back to it, I just thought that I would clear it up now. Her grandfather switched bottles on accident, as is said in chapter…three was it? Anyway, for the first two chapters he is talking about the substance that he thought he was using in the beginning. Sorry if there was confusion about this, I didn't explain it very clearly.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

---------------------------

Kagome yawned. She had gotten carried away with the abundance of schoolwork, and had not realized how late it was, or how tired she was getting, until just now. She closed her math workbook, and went across the room to retrieve the calculator that she had thrown.

Once everything was packed up, she got into a pair of blue pajamas, and climbed into the bed. She was asleep almost instantaneously…

…And it felt like she was woken up even sooner by a series of loud bangs that were issuing from her door.

"Whatsit," Kagome asked sleepily. "Scoingon?"

"Human, get up. It's time to leave," was the reply she received.

"Mmmf," she groaned. "Sesshomaru. I'm coming, give me a minute!" She slowly crawled out of the warm bed and started squinting around the dark room for her clothes. She finally located them and proceeded to change.

"I'm aging, human."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome muttered, pulling on a white sweatshirt. "I'm almost there."

She picked up her backpack and slung it over one shoulder before turning to look around the room. She didn't want to have to come back because she had forgotten anything. Once she was sure that she had everything, she went to the door and pulled it open to see the demon that was waiting impatiently for her on the other side.

"G'morning," she greeted him groggily, suppressing another yawn.

"Quite," he responded disdainfully. "Let us go."

…………….

"Are you sure that Kaede said that the village was close by," Miroku asked. They had been traveling since the previous afternoon, and there was still no sign of the village.

"All she said was that it was a 'neighboring' village," Sango replied, somewhat put out at the length of time it was taking them to reach their destination. The demon could have slaughtered everyone by the time they finally got there.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Maybe you heard her wrong."

Sango glared at him, and he quickly closed his mouth. "I think that Kirara can carry us a ways further now that she has rested for a while. What do you say, Kirara," she asked the tiny kitten quietly.

"Mew," Kirara replied, and in a great burst of flames, she reverted back to her ferocious true form.

"Okay," Sango called out. "Let's go Miroku, Shippo." With that, she grabbed a bit of Kirara's fur and flung herself onto the great cat.

Shippo and Miroku quickly followed suite, and Inu-Yasha began to switch from a fast walk to an easy lope. Soon, Kirara was high above the treetops, and they could see everything around them for miles.

"What's that," Miroku asked loudly, pointing into the distance.

"That must be the village," Sango yelled back at him, the wind whipping her hair around as she did so. "See that brown block? I think it's a house!"

"Do you see it, Inu-Yasha," Miroku called, turning his head around to look at the half-demon.

There was only one problem with this; Inu-Yasha wasn't there.

-------------------

Well, what did you think? Sorry I left it like that, but at least I have part of the next chapter written, so I'll post again as soon as I get a little feedback. (That's pretty evil, huh? I know – I hate cliffhangers too, and yet I make you suffer… Mwahahahaha…)

**Please review! **

**golden-kitsunebi**- Oh, okay, so it wasn't just me – the site _was_ down! I have a valid excuse for not updating then…kukukuku. By the way, I added _Gone_ to my favorites list – it was really good! Sorry for the weird review…I can get like that when I like something…

**shadow miko**- Thank you!

**PiNk LiTtLe BuNnY**- Thanks! Right away…

**Cochrann**- Well, in the anime at least, they don't. You think that maybe Sess feels that his mother's death was his father's fault? O.O (Oooh, gasp—the plot thickens! Lol)

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Thanks!

**SexySesshoumaru**- I give all credit to the cast of characters. ;)

**aninaig**- Thank you!

**sessyqueen9205**- One of your reviews was #42! You've got the answer right, now if we only knew the question… (Hitchhiker's Guide, anyone?) Lol, sorry for randomness. Thank you for reviewing for previous chapters even though I'm on chapter ten…I really appreciate it! Reviews make me happy!

**Dragonsdaughter1**- :)

**SnowAngelYuki**- Thank you! Don't worry – future Sess is going to be making his stunning debut pretty soon… ;) (Thank you for reviewing for _Separate Souls_!)

**NekoYasha101**- Dark side: Ooops, we should have said that we _had _ramen…our newest recruit, one Inu-Yasha, seems to have eaten it all…how vexing. Lol, thank you – glad that you liked Inu-Taisho!

**

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You are all totally awesome for reading this fic!

**


	11. Evil Intentions

**Chapter Eleven: Evil Intentions**

This one is gonna be longer! (Please do try to remember that the feudal ages were filled with demons…there was bound to be some violence in the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

----------------

"Where will you be going, young Lord Sesshomaru," Takumi inquired as they prepared to leave the safety of the castle.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, but then found that he didn't need to.

"We'll be going over the mountains," Kagome supplied.

Takumi looked at her with some misgivings. The human was calling the shots now? That could not be good.

Sesshomaru tended to agree, but her statement intrigued him, so he simply nodded.

Kagome smiled in relief. She had been afraid that Sesshomaru would object. She expected to be questioned later, but at least he wasn't arguing with her in front of his training master. The repercussions of that would probably not have been good for her health.

"Well, goodbye! Have a nice day," Kagome called cheerily as they walked away from the baffled training master.

_Have a nice day,_ Sesshomaru thought, somewhat dazed. _I never thought that I would hear that._

……………

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara," Inu-Yasha yelled as he saw them speeding away. They were all heading for the village, but something was holding him back. He couldn't quite explain why he didn't think that they should leave; it was just his gut feeling.

_What is out there,_ he wondered. Then he smelled it: Naraku's scent. A low growl emanated from his throat, and he turned in the direction the smell was coming from. It was shifting slightly…meaning that it was moving.

_The demon is leaving because everyone is already dead. You were too late,_ whispered a treacherous part of his mind. _I am not,_ he told it angrily. _If they were dead then I would smell their blood. I can kill Naraku, or his spawn, before he can do any more damage!_

Inu-Yasha was standing still for a moment, contemplating which direction he should go in, when he saw one of Naraku's spies. That decided it. He didn't have time to get Miroku and Sango; he was just going to go after it himself.

He dashed after the insect, making sure to stay within the cover of the forest. With any luck, the creature wouldn't notice his presence. On light feet Inu-Yasha sped through the trees, grimacing as the smell of old blood reached his sensitive nose. After a couple of minutes, he slowed to match the speed of his quarry. The insect buzzed out into a small clearing, joining its comrades_. There must be at least twenty of them_, Inu-Yasha approximated.

Squaring his shoulders, Inu-Yasha jumped out into the open area the smell was coming from, shivering as an odd sensation swept over him. Looking about, his eyes filled with astonishment and hatred. _So much for the 'open clearing,' _Inu-Yasha thought bitterly, wrinkling his nose at the sudden strong smell of death. _What the fuck happened to this town…and how did I get here?_

Before him were the bodies of several villagers, spread out in pools of their own blood. Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes, concentrating on Naraku's scent. His head snapped up as he located it, and he began to make his way over to the dead villagers. _Why is it…it's coming from one of them,_ he realized. _But aren't they all…?_

His thoughts were interrupted as one of the fallen villagers slowly got to his feet with his back to Inu-Yasha.

"So you came here…it has taken you long enough," the villager croaked, his voice hoarse.

"You were expecting me?" Inu-Yasha was taken aback.

The man chuckled, and Inu-Yasha could see the back of his head moving in a nod. "Of course, Inu-Yasha. My orders were to await you here…"

That was when Inu-Yasha understood. "You're Naraku's spawn," he said, his voice dripping venom.

"Oh, but I can't have you calling me that," the man said, and then he turned around.

_What happened to his face,_ Inu-Yasha thought, sickened at the sight before him. What the man had could barely be labeled as a face at all it was so twisted. All of his features seemed distorted…somehow unreal. It was indescribably repulsive.

The man's smile was full of malice. "You may call me Masanaga."

"And you can call me your doom," Inu-Yasha snarled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"I don't think so," the man replied, walking forward.

Inu-Yasha gripped the hilt of his now transformed sword tightly. "Wind scar," he yelled, swinging down hard. He smirked when, raising his sword, he did not see the man. _That was easy,_ he thought.

"Did you think that I was dead," asked a girl that was standing behind him.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in shock. "What in Hell _are_ you?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out for yourself," someone said from his other side. He spun to face the voice as the girl stepped forward, pulled out a dagger, and slid it into Inu-Yasha's back.

"Feh," he said, grimacing. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not nearly," the girl replied. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha was surrounded by villagers. They were attacking him from all sides, and he could see their weapons biting into his flesh. He might have cried out, but then he realized…_Why are they not actually hurting me? I can see them wounding me…but I feel no pain, and there is no blood except for on my back. Does that mean…that this is…?_

"It's an illusion," he gasped.

"Heh, heh…clever lad." The girl was near him now so he reached out for her, but his had passed right through her slight body.

"Wrong one, your opponent is me," said several of the townspeople.

"Damn," Inu-Yasha breathed. "Which one are you? Are you even here?"

………………

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku called, while Sango dismounted Kirara.

"Where do you think he could be," Sango asked quietly when no one responded.

"Oh, you know Inu-Yasha," Shippo said. "He's probably already at the village by now."

Sango frowned but said nothing. "It is possible, Sango," Miroku said gently. "He may be there." Sango looked at him with worry in her eyes. _It's Naraku,_ her eyes seemed to say. _I know_, his replied, _but we have no other clues as to where we should look._ Finally, she nodded, and they set off astride Kirara for the village.

All was still when they landed in the small village. They looked about warily, sensing a demonic presence nearby. That was when they heard the scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, NO, DON'T LET IT—" The cry broke off abruptly. Just as Miroku and Sango launched themselves towards the voice to lend aid, the hut it had been coming from exploded. They flung themselves to the sides to avoid the blast, but were on their feet again in an instant, ready for battle.

As the dust settled, they heard a voice that they recognized all too well. "Well, if it isn't the monk and the slayer. You've come to save the village, I'll bet. How noble."

"Kagura," Sango said, eyes narrowed in hatred. "What are you doing? How can this possibly benefit Naraku? What is the purpose of killing these people?"

"He doesn't tell me anything," Kagura sniffed. "Although I have a good idea."

"And what is that," Miroku asked, his voice cold.

"To obtain the sacred jewel shards," Kagura replied. "Our orders were to capture the girl that carries them."

Sango smirked, contempt clearly written on her face. "Well, you won't succeed. She isn't here!"

A faint smile appeared on Kagura's lips. "Naraku won't like that," she murmured.

"Wait a moment, Kagura," Miroku said. "What did you mean by '_our _orders'?"

Kagura looked around. "Heh," she replied. "I might as well answer since those insects aren't here right now. They're probably all off watching Naraku's latest creation for him."

"He's made another demon," Miroku stated. "Where is it? Is that what stopped Inu-Yasha?"

"Oh, yes," Kagura said lazily. "But there's no use in my staying around when the girl is elsewhere." With these words, Kagura took to the skies atop her feather.

"Wait! Kagura—"

"I'd try over there," she said, casually pointing a finger in the direction they had come in. Then she was gone.

"Can we trust her," Sango asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No," Sango said grimly. "Let's go, Miroku."

………………..

"Damn you," Inu-Yasha panted. He had been trying his best to cut down the villager illusions, in the hopes that he would eventually hit his target. So far, his efforts had been in vain. "Where are you? Why don't you fight me face to face you coward," Inu-Yasha challenged.

Without warning, the town disappeared, and Inu-Yasha immediately braced himself for an attack. Cold laughter filled the air around him, chilling him to the bone.

"Come out! I know you're here, Masanaga," Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Very well Inu-Yasha," replied Masanaga. "Here I am."

Inu-Yasha whirled around, and for the first time, he saw Masanaga undisguised. The demon had black hair with red streaks running through it, and pale skin. His eyes were of the same red as blood, and Inu-Yasha was willing to bet that he had a large spider shaped burn mark on his back.

"Naraku's filth," Inu-Yasha spat out the insult.

"Manners, manners, half-breed."

"I'm good enough to fight you!"

"You think so," Masanaga questioned. "We'll soon see. Come at me, Inu-Yasha!"

"I don't need your fucking invitation, bastard!" Inu-Yasha threw himself at Masanaga, swinging the Tetsusaiga as he went. Masanaga had been prepared for this, and so he dodged to one side as Inu-Yasha stuck. While Inu-Yasha's side was exposed to him, Masanaga quickly slid his dagger through the unguarded flesh.

Inu-Yasha clutched at his side as blood began to soak through the fabric of his clothes. _Damn,_ he thought, _Masanaga may be Naraku's foul offspring, but he is still fast! I'm going to have to figure out some way to defeat him quickly if I want to live…_

A shadow passed overhead. Masanaga was momentarily distracted, and Inu-Yasha did not waste this precious instant. He lunged forward and sliced right through the wind scar. Masanaga was unprepared for such a large-scale attack, and he did not have time to evade the move. Within a matter of seconds, Masanaga was no more.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango cried from above him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword, and gingerly walked over to Kirara, who had just landed.

"Did you find the village," he asked them.

Sango hesitated, and Miroku spoke for her. "We did, Inu-Yasha…Kagura was there. She told us that they had been sent to take Kagome from us."

Inu-Yasha looked at both Miroku and Sango. He felt like he was too full of emotion to do anything, strange as it was. "Let's get back to the well," he suggested, and they nodded in silent agreement.

------------------

**Please Review!**

(All you people that read but don't review, I am talking to you. C'mon, go for it! Push the button, and send me a few words on the story – It will make me ever so happy!)

Well, that's all for chapter eleven! Hope that you all enjoyed it…I had fun with the Inu-Yasha battle scene. I've always thought that his taunts are hilarious…they are so amazingly cliché – the unoriginality is just great. (Nothing against Rumiko here! I think that it kinda fits his personality. Err…sorry Inu-Yasha.)

Now, on to reviews!

**NekoYasha101**- XD Lol, that's ok, I'm out of Star Wars lines too. Thanks for the great reviews…made me laugh.

**lildevil0644**- Mwa ha ha! ;)

**Cochrann**- Thanks! I did my best to make this one longer…hope you liked it!

**kiannacat**- Lol, I'm glad that you like the story so far! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kagura134**- Ugh, grounded, huh? That's no fun. :P Anyway, I'm glad that you like the latest chapters!

**SnowAngelYuki**- Aaaahhhh! Yes, right away! _(Runs to hide behind Sess)_ Lol, hope that you like the chapter – made longer especially for your enjoyment… ;)

**golden-kitsunebi**- Oh, good – I'm glad that my review was okay! Later I figured that you would think I was crazy or something…but I really liked it, so there ya go. You mean why had they not reached the village yet? Guess it was just farther than they had originally thought…or it was hidden.

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Lol, I'll update again as soon as I can!

**shadow miko**- Thanks! I tried to make this one a little longer. I'm not entirely sure how old Sess is…he _looks_ thirteen or fourteen. I'm still trying to decide how quickly demons age, and that will affect how old he is in the past.

**aninaig**- Thank you – I tried to make this chapter longer…

**sesshhomaru's babe**- Lol, glad you like it!

**Mickiy**- I end a lot of sentences that way, lol.

**EverD**- Thanks! Hope you liked chapter 11.

**A big "thank you" to everyone that reviewed!**


	12. A Long Time Ago

**Chapter Twelve: A Long Time Ago**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

----------------

"Hey Sesshomaru? Why don't we stop over there for the night," Kagome suggested sleepily. "Please?"

He wasn't in a rush to get anywhere, so he decided to let the human have her rest.

"Fine," he told her.

An hour later he was wondering why they had bothered to stop at the place the human had wished to sleep. So far, they hadn't spent any time there at all; the girl had wanted to find firewood and go to find water to bathe in. Sesshomaru was slightly irked. The human had insisted that he stay away from her when she was bathing, meaning that he had to be constantly moving if he wished to stop any demons that might be nearby before they reached her. He was getting more exercise now that they had "stopped" than he had been when they were actually traveling. It was completely ridiculous.

"Ahhh," Kagome sighed happily as she slid into the crystalline water. She was quite a ways away from her traveling companion, and she wasn't missing him. As she relaxed her tired limbs, her thoughts carried her to the feudal age that she knew. _How is everyone doing without me,_ she wondered. Inu-Yasha came to her mind, and then his only living relative. She tensed with shock as she realized that Sesshomaru had known her even before she had first laid eyes on him. _I guess I didn't make much of an impression on him…or rather, I guess that I'm not _going to_ make much of an impression. I'll try though,_ she decided, determination clear on her face. _I'll give him a reason to respect humans._

……………..

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stood silently by the Bone Eater's Well. He let out a small breath of air that strangely resembled a sigh. For him, this was an intense show of emotion. His amber eyes alighted upon the well, and for a moment, they held regret within their cold depths.

_Do you still not know me?_

He glanced up as he caught his brother's scent on the wind. His eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at the sky above him. He could sense all of his brother's usual traveling companions coming his way…except one.

……………..

"We're almost to the well," Shippo proclaimed, peering out over Kirara's side at the ground far below.

"Good," Sango whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Inu-Yasha. "Is there any sign of Kagome?'

Shippo looked out curiously. "There is someone down there," he said after a moment. "But I don't think that it's Kagome."

"That's odd," Sango murmured. "I can't make out who it is though…I don't have your demon vision Shippo. Kirara? Would you land in the forest near the well? We should proceed with caution; it may be a demon.

The moment they landed, Inu-Yasha's eyes flew open. He was on his feet in an instant, and was making his way to the well.

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku called quietly. "What are you doing? Should you be moving in your condition?"

Inu-Yasha looked at the monk with a slightly lost expression that came from having to handle surprising information just after waking up. "It's Sesshomaru," he said.

Sango and Miroku quickly stepped up so that they were walking with Inu-Yasha. No matter what Inu-Yasha might think, he wasn't in good enough shape for a full out battle with his demon brother.

"Be careful Inu-Yasha," Sango warned as they neared the well.

Blatantly ignoring the advice, Inu-Yasha stepped out of the forest to confront his brother. "Sesshomaru," he said with dislike. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not free to go where I choose," Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-Yasha, not realizing that the question was rhetorical, answered. "Feh! Go where you like, but keep away from this well,"

Hatred bubbled up within Sesshomaru. He had come upon the well long before his brother had even been _born,_ and yet he was not to be allowed to see it? This demand was insufferable.

"I will not be commanded by you, half-breed," he declared, his features betraying no emotion.

Inu-Yasha drew his sword. "Oh yeah? We'll see," Inu-Yasha challenged.

"You aren't in any condition to fight," Miroku said, placing a firm grip on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Hey," Inu-Yasha shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Put away your sword, brother. You cannot drive me from this place." Sesshomaru smirked. "Especially when you are unable to even protect one human. Where is the girl you normally travel with, I wonder?" It was bait; he didn't delude himself in thinking that his brother would answer questions if he asked politely.

Inu-Yasha bristled, but felt that his brother was at least partially right. "I don't know," he said quietly, almost to himself.

One of the Western Lord's silver eyebrows arched. "You do not know? And where do you think she is?"

Inu-Yasha was too lost in thought to comprehend how unusual the question was. "She disappeared down the well," he mumbled.

If Sesshomaru was surprised by this comment, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned his back to his brother, and walked from the clearing. Inu-Yasha was absorbed by his thoughts, and didn't realize that Sesshomaru was leaving until he was far away. Miroku and Sango stood by, watching Inu-Yasha with growing looks of apprehension. Finally, Inu-Yasha snapped out of his reverie. He frowned, looking around.

"Where the hell is Sesshomaru," he asked, puzzled.

"He…left," Miroku replied.

"WHAT?"

…………….

The demon lord in question was currently walking in the outskirts of so-called "Inu-Yasha's Forest." He, like his brother, had a certain young miko on the brain.

_The half-breed was worried,_ Sesshomaru thought. _He doesn't know what happened to Kagome…_

Many thoughts were flashing through his mind, but there was one that he kept returning to.

_Do you now know me?_

…(Time passes & we return to Kagome & a younger Sess)…

Kagome raised an eyelid, only to find that the sun was already rising in the sky. Her eyes shot open, and she hastily disentangled herself from her sleeping bag. She was only human, and she enjoyed sleeping in as much as any other person, but she also realized that this wasn't the time for such luxuries. She had Sesshomaru's help _now_, or not at all.

Quietly, Kagome got to her feet and made for a patch of bushes nearby to go get changed.

"And just where do you think you are going, human?"

Kagome sighed inwardly, and then replied. "Just going to get changed, 'k Sesshomaru? Then I'll get out my breakfast out and we can go."

"Do what you will, human, but don't stray too far afield."

Kagome went into the forest and returned to her backpack wearing her school uniform. She had plenty of clothes that she had chosen for herself back in her own era, but she could replace the uniforms so she always chose to wear those.

She rummaged around in her pack for a minute before she found what she was looking for; simple trail mix. It wasn't exactly a grand feast, but she had gotten used to eating on the go, so it didn't bother her.

"You want some," she asked, waving the bag.

Sesshomaru eyed it doubtfully. "I think not," he said, turning his head away.

"Suit yourself," she said, opening the Ziploc and reaching in.

They walked together in silence for a while, before Sesshomaru said anything.

"I've given you a day to explain to me of your own accord why we are going over the mountains, and yet you have said nothing. Now I must ask. Why?"

Kagome considered the question for a moment. She didn't want to tell him about the demon, but she didn't want to lie either. In the end though, she decided to tell the truth, or at least a small part of it.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome began. "Remember when I said that I live in a place that is different from this one?" Sesshomaru nodded, and she continued. "Well, there's been sort of a problem there…and…well, I can't get somewhere that I need to go. There's a swamp on the other side of the mountains…if I go there, then I can fix the problem."

Sesshomaru thought that there was probably a lot more to the story, but he didn't ask for more information. In all honesty, he didn't want to know, and hoped that he wouldn't find out.

-------------

**Please review!**

I know…I know. Another short chapter…only 4 typed pages. Forgive me. I was actually planning on making this one longer, but I have to study for testing next week in school, so I didn't have the time. Anyway, hopefully I won't get any homework and will be able to post more next week. I hope that you liked chapter twelve!

On another note, you may think that Sess is a little ooc in this chapter, but all shall be explained later…maybe not soon, but it will be explained nonetheless!

**golden-kitsunebi**- Thank you! (That's what I do too! It seems like I'm always reviewing at night…)

**PiNk LiTtLe BuNnY**- Thank you:D

**kyuushi**- Lol, glad you like it!

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Thanks!

**shadow miko**- I tried to make this chapter mainly about Sess & Kag… Never fear, there shall be more!

**kiannacat**- He did? Cool! Thank you!

**Gothic Lust**- This one isn't longer, but at least I was focusing more on Kag & Sess…

**Mickiy**- Thanks!

**NekoYasha101**- I've got one! "Hooo…heeee….hooo…heeee…" (Darth Vader breathing through his filter mask thingamajig.) Lol, I may be completely out of lines, but the title of this chapter is kind of a Star Wars thing. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…STAR WARS! (Background music playing)

**aninaig**- Yeah, I know…there actually is a reason for the Inu gang bits of the story though. You'll find out later.

**Celectis**- I know… Longer chapters…maybe I can make the next one longer. (I say that every chapter, don't I?)

**Kagura134**- Thanks!

**Cold-Hearted NightFox**- Well, I failed miserably at the updating "soon" part, but hey, at least I updated! Hope you liked it.

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter!**


	13. Mishaps

**Chapter Thirteen: Mishaps**

(My favorite number!) I rewrote this chapter several times, and I think that I finally found a version that I like…ah well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

-------------

Kagome and Sesshomaru had stopped so that Kagome might prepare an adequate lunch for herself. She was currently in the process of heating up a box of ramen that was refusing to cooperate. Luckily, she had learned a thing or two about instant meals during her travels and she soon had the noodles warmed up and ready to eat.

"You want some, Sesshomaru," she asked. She didn't expect a "yes," she was simply used to offering what she had to those around her.

"I suppose…I shall try it," Sesshomaru replied reluctantly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hungry. That was another thing that Takumi had always lectured him on; being able to go without food for however long was necessary. He tried, but he had never been very good at it. It was all he could do to hide his emotions from the human under normal circumstances; he didn't think that he could do it on an empty stomach.

Kagome was surprised, but she handed him the box and a pair of chopsticks before getting out another for herself.

To Sesshomaru the meal did not look especially appetizing, but it didn't smell _too_ bad so he tried to keep an open mind. He took a small bite, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was good!

"Do you like it," Kagome asked, smiling slightly.

"It will suffice," he replied, always playing the stoic demon, even as he shoveled more into his open mouth.

"I'm so glad," she said, opening her own box.

They finished their meal in silence, and then prepared to continue on their journey. Kagome zipped up her yellow pack, and then they were on their way.

"So, how far do you think we are from the mountains," Kagome inquired as they walked.

"At this rate, we shall be there within two days."

"Great," Kagome said, beaming. _Once we reach the mountains, I'll be one step closer to getting back to the feudal age that I know! _Her smile faded as she remembered exactly what she would be going back to and, more importantly, who. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt her to be near Inu-Yasha. She had given her heart to him so completely, that it had been hard to regain; it still was painful, but she knew that she was slowly pulling back her feelings. It killed her to do so, but she knew that it was best for Inu-Yasha. She still cared for him, but he had broken her emotionally. He could never love only her while Kikyo was around, and Kagome was far too kind to come between them. If it made Inu-Yasha happy to be with Kikyo, then she would do nothing to prevent their love. _Not that I could, anyway,_ she thought miserably.

Sesshomaru noticed the girl's change in expression immediately. "Are you hurt, human?"

Kagome's smile was back in place in an instant. "Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine," she assured him.

The human was obviously lying, but Sesshomaru didn't bother her with further questioning. It was certainly interesting though. He hadn't thought that this human had ever suffered, judging by her bubbly personality. Apparently he had been mistaken.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru slowed his pace; his instincts told him that something meant them harm. He sniffed the air cautiously, searching for some sign of what it was.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked, realizing that her companion had stopped.

"There is something nearby," he said. "A demon."

Kagome slid her backpack off, and pulled out a quiver. She notched an arrow to her bow, and left her other things on the ground beside her feet.

"Back up," Sesshomaru commanded, stepping forward. "I do not need for you to be injured."

Kagome did as she was told, but kept her arrow pointing at the woods in front of her. Sesshomaru might be a full-demon, but he was still young and somewhat inexperienced. She didn't want to take any chances.

There was a rustling in the bushes ahead of her, and a jet of fire signaled the approach of the demon. Sesshomaru dove at his adversary, but Kagome had already loosed her arrow. A brilliant flash of miko power lit the forest for a moment, and then the demon was gone before they had even seen it.

Sesshomaru stood still, for once completely at a loss. His brain did not seem to be working properly. It was telling him that the girl had just killed a demon, but that couldn't be possible. She was a mere human…a _happy_ human. Happy creatures did _not_ kill demons with one arrow. For that matter, _humans_ did not kill _anything _with one arrow.

He turned slowly, a look of complete bewilderment written across his features. Under other circumstances, Kagome might have laughed. As it was, she was too busy looking at the place the demon-fire had struck, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Muh…my…my…" she said helplessly.

"You…you…" Sesshomaru stammered.

"Muh…my stuff," she shrieked. "That demon spit fire at my backpack! Look, it's burning up!"

Sesshomaru looked uncomprehendingly at the merry little fire that was spreading across Kagome's backpack.

"I shall get water," he told her dazedly, trying to restart his non-functioning mind. He turned and headed between the trees.

"Aaaeeeiii," Kagome shrieked, as small sparks flew off of her pack. "Sesshomaru, please hurry!" She spun about a few times, randomly picked a direction, and ran. "Got to find water," she panted, racing through the forest.

Kagome cried out as she tripped over a log, and fell over a small cliff. She just had time to see what was below her before she had broken the surface of the small pond.

She rose to the surface, spluttering, and rubbing water out of her eyes. "Sesshomaru," she screamed. "There's water over here!"

The young demon lord was there in a flash, now holding the strap of Kagome's backpack in one hand. It looked like he was holding a small campfire. He quickly tossed the object into the pond, where it hit the water with a loud splash.

For a minute, neither of them moved. Then Kagome slowly raised herself up and out of the water. She was completely soaked, and water dripped from her bedraggled hair. She looked into the eyes of her companion. A large smile spread across her face, and she began to laugh.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly, letting his mind catch up. "Did I miss something," he asked after a moment.

Kagome clutched helplessly at her stomach, as she collapsed back into the water in a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "But that was ridiculous!"

Sesshomaru arched a silver brow.

"You know, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, still smiling. "You should show a little emotion some—oh no! My backpack!" She leaped up, and began searching. "Where is it," she muttered, peering into the water. "Is that it?" She dived for it, and came up with her hair covering her eyes.

Upon seeing her like this, Sesshomaru almost followed her advice.

Almost.

……(Time passes)……

The branches of the tree that he sat in concealed Sesshomaru. As he watched Kagome drift off to sleep, he allowed his mind to wander.

The stars had become visible, and Sesshomaru was beginning to relax. He knew that there were no demons nearby; if any came he would sense their presence.

He glanced down at the girl to make sure she was alright. She looked like she was fine; she was kept warm by several layers of singed blankets, a blackened sleeping bag, and the fire that she had started when they had first decided that they would stop for the night.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as he recalled the events of the morning. _This girl was able to kill a demon with one arrow,_ he thought._ It is incredible, really, for a human to have so much power._

Fighting was something that Sesshomaru understood, and was very adept at. It was strange, but it seemed that he had something in common with the unusual human below him.

He had been wrong about the young miko. She wasn't quite as clueless as she looked. Although Sesshomaru would never admit it, he was beginning to feel the faintest stirrings of respect for her.

……………

"So she wasn't with Inu-Yasha…you do realize that this will ruin everything?"

The demoness nodded, her expression grim. He might be talking calmly, but she knew better than to trust his outward appearance. Naraku was angry.

"Tell me, Kagura, how am I to obtain the remaining Shikon shards without taking them from the girl who carries them?" He began thinking aloud. "Even if she returns now, I will have accomplished nothing." An evil smile spread across his lips. "Unless I have something to bargain with…or someone."

A chill ran down Kagura's spine, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Naraku looked up and noticed her again. "You didn't answer my question, Kagura." He raised a hand, and suddenly she knew what he was about to do.

"My lord, no," she began, panic in her voice, but it was too late. Her own beating heart had appeared in her master's open palm. She fought the impulse to attack him.

He squeezed.

Kagura screamed as her body contorted in pain. Blood fell to the floor, dripping from Naraku's fist.

He laughed softly. "You carry on as though this is killing you, Kagura…you won't die." As he watched his underling writhe on the floor before him, Naraku leaned his head back against the wall and smiled.

-------------

**Please review!**

**golden-kitsunebi**- ;D Thanks for reviewing!

**forthright**- He'll find out soon enough…

**NekoYasha101**- Lol, I'm out. Errr…"to infinity & beyond?" Not Star Wars…I think it's Toy Story. XD

Cold-Hearted NightFox- Wow, I actually did this time! Whoa…your story, _Different, Yet So Alike_, looks really funny…I want to read it, but I'm going to wait till I'm done with _Portal._

**susie202**- Thanks!

**Sparrow**- Glad that you like it!

**Kagura134**- Thanks!

**Celectis**- Oh, that's awesome that you started your own fic! I know, it's hard to make long chapters… My problem is that I always want to cut them off when I get to a breaking point. Anyway, all the best of luck to you, and thank you! (I'm definitely going to read your story as soon as I finish mine! Looks interesting…)

**Kyuushi**- Will do…

**shadow miko**- I updated fairly quickly this time!

**aninaig**- I didn't entirely understand your question, but I'll take a stab at it anyway…you mean, shouldn't Sess be acting less cold? Don't worry, he will be…he actually isn't that good at hiding his emotions when he's young. It was something that he had to work at. (I'm confusing myself by switching tenses here…)

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Thank you so much!

**Megumi-san**- Lol, call me Kat.

**mangadreams**- Thanks for reviewing!

**princess of the western lands**- Bad child, I can't give spoilers! Lol, I'm just kidding. All I'll say is this: you _might_ be on to something. ;)

**Thank you for reviewing for my story! You guys rock!**


	14. A Lesson In the Rain

**Chapter Fourteen: A Lesson In the Rain**

I was kind of tired when I wrote the last chapter, so sorry if it was a bit confusing…all questions will be answered at the end of this chapter. (Or maybe even during this chapter.)

I've reached **100 reviews**! In celebration, I am going to _actually_ make a longer chapter!

–-Clenches fists in determination—

(Well, it's 8 full typed pages instead of 5 now…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

------------

"Oh, wow," Kagome breathed, gazing at the splendor that surrounded them. "The mountains are beautiful…"

Sesshomaru caught himself nodding in agreement; even he was able to recognize those things that were truly incredible. He stopped as soon as he noticed what he was doing, annoyed with himself. Takumi would never have shown even such a small amount of feeling. Reveal what's in your heart, and no one can hide you. Sesshomaru was finding it increasingly difficult to remember these words. The day was so perfect, and everything that surrounded him was so different from what he was accustomed to.

The mountains rose up as if reaching for the lovely sky that was forever out of reach. Many trees covered their sides, but the foliage petered out near the peaks to expose dark stone, and dirt. The sun was situated high above all else, spreading its life-giving light upon the glory of the world.

So much of the time, Kagome had to be strong for her companions. She had to put on a brave face, and pretend that everything would be alright. At this moment, however, Kagome was feeling truly happy. She released her troubles, letting them float away into the infinite sky.

"Come on Sesshomaru," she laughed. "Into the mountains we go!" Her joy was infectious, and even the stoic demon accompanying her had a new spring in his step as he followed her along the clearest path through the mountains.

The weather was perfect for traveling, and it continued to be so all day. As it neared noon, white clouds began floating in to cover them with wonderfully refreshing shade.

Their first day into the mountains passed uneventfully, and so they were able to make good time, continuing on their way until it was dark. They made camp near a large cliff that loomed high above them, shielding them from the sometimes-merciless wind.

………….

"Get up," he commanded. "Enough of this, it begins to bore me. I have been forced to change my plans due to your _ineptitude_, Kagura, don't think that I will soon forget what you have cost me."

Clenching her teeth in anger, Kagura slowly raised herself up off of the floor. She did not dare disobey Naraku's command now. She had already endured enough of his cruelty.

"We will still obtain the girl, along with the Shikon Jewel," Naraku said casually. "However, we will lure her to us. To do this, we will need bait. She will come for Inu-Yasha."

Kagura hated her master more fiercely than ever before at this moment. Not only was he going to send her on another mission right after constricting her heart; he was going to tell her to do the impossible. She knew, as well as he did or better, that she could not capture Inu-Yasha. Therefore, she was surprised at his next words.

"Find Kikyo. Bring her to me—"

The demoness had been shaking violently from a combination of the recent loss of blood she had suffered, and standing. As Naraku had given her his orders, her legs had given way, and she had collapsed to the floor. He frowned. Obviously she would be unable to complete this particular job.

"Never mind, Kagura, I will be taking care of this matter myself. You will simply inform Inu-Yasha that the priestess Kikyo is with me. Go."

…………

Kagome was woken when a drop of water landed on her cheek. _Huh_, she thought. _What was that…?_ She quickly decided that it was just her imagination; it wasn't light out yet, and she didn't want to open her eyes. Just as she began to drift off to sleep again, she felt several more drops. Kagome swatted at her cheek and rolled onto her back. Slowly, she opened her tired eyes. Dark clouds marred the morning sky, and the sun was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome wiggled out of the blankets that she was wrapped in, exposing herself to the cold air. She shivered as another drop hit her shoulder.

_It's going to rain_, Kagome thought miserably. _We finally reach the mountains and it's raining. _She sighed. _We'd better find shelter._

As quietly as she could, Kagome stood and gathered her sleeping bag and blankets together. She struggled to push them into the cloth bag she kept them in, and then shoved it into her slightly worse-for-wear backpack. She had been too tired to change into pajamas the night before, so she was already dressed, and ready to go.

_What happened to Sesshomaru,_ she wondered, looking around their camp. Her delicate eyebrows drew together, and she paused in her search. _Did he…leave?_ Her head dropped and she closed her eyes, inhaling the chill of the dawn. Where was he?

"Come, follow me," came the command; it had been issued from someone directly in front of her.

Kagome's head snapped up, and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. Relief washed over her; for a moment she had thought that her worst fears had been confirmed… Ever since she had fallen for Inu-Yasha, Kagome was desperately afraid that she was replaceable.

"Hurry, the rain has already begun to fall," Sesshomaru told her.

"Alright," Kagome answered, walking as quickly as she could after her companion. "But where are we going?"

"I have discovered a cave close by. If you wish it, then we shall await the end of the rain there."

Kagome blinked. If she _wished_ it? She must have gotten water in her ears, as there was no way that Sesshomaru was actually letting her make a decision…was there? "If you don't mind," she said hesitantly. "Then yes, that would be nice."

"Fine. Come along."

Kagome ran along behind Sesshomaru, trying to look ahead to see where they were going. Finally she spotted a dark patch in the cliff face. If she squinted, she could just make out the edges of the cavern. They made a dash for the opening, as the droplets of rain became increasingly persistent.

They reached it just as the downpour began, and for a few minutes Kagome simply stood inside, watching the water come down in black sheets. When she realized how long they would probably be waiting for the rain to let up, she picked a rock, and sat down on it. Sesshomaru continued to stand, glaring out at the cold rain, as if daring it to follow him into their shelter.

What was there to do? Kagome groaned inwardly at the answer. There was no avoiding it; she would have to take this opportunity to do schoolwork. Normally when it rained, she would find a place to wait for it to clear up with her friends. They would usually pass the time talking, and telling stories, while also attending to the small tasks that each one of them found necessary to perform. Sango would inspect the Hiraikotsu, and Miroku would check to see if the string holding the beads that sealed his wind tunnel was frayed. During these times, Kagome usually avoided her schoolwork, preferring to spend time with her friends. Somehow, she didn't think that things would be quite the same now that she was with Sesshomaru, Lord of Short, or Nonexistent, Conversations.

With great dissatisfaction, Kagome pulled her math textbook out of her backpack. Despite her annoyance at having to do schoolwork, Kagome set about her task with vigor. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and she soon forgot about everything but the problems she was supposed to be completing. Her work was entirely comprised of review problems from her previous school years. Finals would be coming up in a month, and already her teachers were madly trying to prepare their students by handing out every worksheet they could find, and assigning as much bookwork as they could.

"What do these thingies mean," Kagome mumbled, talking herself through the problem. "They're like brackets, only not… where are they in the book, I can't find them anywhere! What do I search under in the index? Line thingamajigs?" Kagome flipped through the pages of her book, unable to find what she was looking for. "Oh well…I guess I'll have to make something up, and ask the math teacher later…hmmm…I choose…lucky number…negative three!"

"Wrong."

Kagome almost dropped dead in surprise. Sesshomaru was peering over her shoulder to see what she was working on. She was amazed that she hadn't noticed him; his face was inches away from her own.

"That is wrong," he said again, this time turning his head to face her.

"Wait…what do you mean,' she asked, still startled by his proximity.

"I mean that your answer is incorrect. You see the lines on the sides of the problem," he asked, leaning over her, and placing one fingertip near the point he wanted her to observe. "Put simply, they will make your answer positive."

Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide, and mouth ajar. "You know _math_," she asked him incredulously. A curt nod was the only response she received. "How," she asked, baffled by the news.

He arched a silver brow. "Did you think that I knew only how to fight?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know what I thought…I just would never have pictured you…doing math problems…" A slow smile spread across her lips. "I can't believe it," she said. "You know math…"

"Indeed."

"Where did you learn it," she asked persistently.

"I learned mathematics at the castle. One day, I shall become the Lord of the Western Lands. Nothing in such a life can ever be certain. Although I find it unlikely that it shall ever be necessary for me to lead an army, or distribute supplies, Takumi thinks it is in my best interest to be knowledgeable in many areas."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You mean that you might not ever have to _use_ math, but you had to learn it anyway?"

Sesshomaru nodded once.

Kagome was horrified. "That's awful! It should be illegal! I can't even imagine. That's the kind of thing that I have nightmares about…"

Sesshomaru regarded her thoughtfully. "You do not care for the subject," he stated, rather than questioned.

"That's a nice way to say it," Kagome answered. "No, I don't. Do you?"

"Not especially."

Kagome smiled. "Wait till you see this," she said, reaching into her backpack. She fished around in it for a minute, before locating the object she was looking for. "Got it," she said triumphantly, pulling out an old calculator. "Take a look at this!"

…………

Crisp leaves crunched under her feet as she walked, and huge trees shaded her from the sun's rays. A soul-stealer floated at her shoulder. Nothing had changed since five minutes previously, except that the birds had stopped their songs.

There was a demon nearby…and she recognized his aura.

"Naraku," she said quietly. "You were looking for me? Reveal yourself. I know you are present; it does you no good to hide."

"Well done, Kikyo," Naraku told her, stepping out from behind a tree. "You always sense when I am near…"

"What do you want, Naraku," the priestess asked bluntly.

Naraku laughed derisively. "Jumping to conclusions, Kikyo… but you are correct, there is something that I desire."

"You have the jewel," she reminded him softly. "What more is there?"

"I…am still a half-demon, as you know."

"I cannot change that."

"Not directly…I need the rest of the jewel shards. The girl that accompanies your precious Inu-Yasha carries the majority of them. The only ones remaining after that belong to that fool of a wolf, Kouga. I will take the shards from the girl first."

"If you think that she will give you the jewel to save me, then you are mistaken, Naraku."

"Kukukuku," Naraku laughed. "I did not think that she would…"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed; in a flash she had an arrow to her bow, and was aiming straight at Naraku. "Inu-Yasha is _mine_," she told him angrily. "If you do anything to him that interferes with my wishes, then I will kill you!"

"So clever, Kikyo," he said. "I see that you have already figured out my plan… if I swear not to kill your Inu-Yasha, then will you come?"

Slowly, Kikyo lowered her bow. "It is of no concern to me what befalls the girl…I will…accept your proposal."

"I thought you might," he smirked.

_My opportunity has arrived at last,_ she thought. _Once the Shikon-no-Tama is complete, I will send Naraku to Hell._

………….

Kagura held the edges of her transport feather firmly with both hands. She loved flying. It was her solace; a scrap of happiness that contrasted sharply with her hatred of life as it was. Naraku…how she loathed him. Someday, he would get what was coming to him, and she hoped that she would be there when it happened.

She swooped low over the trees, searching for the half-demon that she had been sent to find. Her face twisted with anger. She was nobody'_s_ _messenger_. She was nobody's _servant_. No one could harness the wind! Naraku would learn that one day…but by then it would be too late. His mistake had been made. Now that she was here, she would do everything in her power to break free from his control.

Kagura spotted a flash of red, as she zipped by the green treetops, and she turned back. As she had suspected, it was Inu-Yasha.

Kagura didn't really think that Inu-Yasha would be especially pleased by the news that Naraku had Kikyo. However, she planned to be far away by the time the information had registered.

………….

"Did you see that," Shippo asked, his wide-eyed. "It was really fast! It just flew by, and—"

"Naraku's scent is in the air," Inu-Yasha growled. "It must be Kagura."

As he announced this, she appeared between the trees above them once more.

"Inu-Yasha," she called. "I come with a message from Naraku!"

"Give me your message," Inu-Yasha yelled back.

"Naraku wishes for you to know…he has Kikyo," she told them, immediately waving upwards with one arm. Her feather rose to a much higher altitude before speeding away across the sky.

"He has…Kikyo," Inu-Yasha repeated, fear in voice. In an instant it was gone, replaced by a powerful hatred. Fire blazed in his eyes, and he spun to face his friends.

"I'm leaving. Now. And I won't be back until Kikyo is safe." He leapt up above the canopy of trees, rushing blindly along a path that he thought the wind witch might have taken.

"Inu-Yasha, no," Miroku yelled.

"Quickly, Miroku, we have to catch him," Sango gasped. "This isn't only his battle, and he'll get himself killed! This is exactly what Naraku _wants_! Inu-Yasha is playing right into the enemy's hands!"

They flung themselves upon a now transformed Kirara. Shippo was already on her back. With one great leap, they were in the air. Each of them looked about wildly.

"I don't see him," Sango cried in dismay. Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Poor Kagome," she whispered, reaching for the monk's hand with her own. "She would be so worried if she knew…"

He nodded anxiously. "There is still hope of finding him," Miroku told her; trying to convince himself as he said it that it wasn't a lie. "We'll go in the same direction that we saw Kagura go. We might see him."

"Stupid Inu-Yasha," Shippo said angrily, tears in his eyes. "What about us? What about _Kagome_? How can he just abandon her? She might come through the well at any moment… If she were here, then everything would be alright, I just know it."

………….

"Why is it necessary for you to learn mathematics when you possess one of these small contraptions?"

Kagome sighed. "I have no idea." She glanced up, and was pleased by what she saw. The sky was still filled with dark clouds, but now rays of light shone through the blackness, and it didn't seem to be raining quite so hard as it had been.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I think that the rain is letting up," Kagome exclaimed.

"It does appear that way."

"Well then, I guess I won't be needing to do any more math today! Good," she added cheerfully. "I've had enough of this to last me a lifetime—no, scratch that, several lifetimes. I'm ready for a break!"

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically. "You cannot have been working for more than half of an hour," he informed her.

"Oh, I know," Kagome replied. "But it's not the amount of time spent that matters…it's the quality of the work done!"

"You spent the majority of your work time conversing with me on the subject of…'cal-cue-lay-ders.' This was informative for you?"

"Well, no," Kagome said, giving him a sidelong glance. "But you did explain the first problem to me. That means that I got one of them right! If I keep this up, I should be able to finish my assignment with all correct answers by sometime at the end of next month."

Sesshomaru made a strange coughing noise, and Kagome looked at him in alarm. "Are you alright," she asked. Then her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Wait…are you…laughing?"

He straightened quickly. "Don't be foolish. Are you ready to leave," he asked, walking out of the cave.

"Hey," Kagome cried. "It hasn't even completely stopped raining yet!"

"It matters not, we are leaving," he called back to her.

"Okay, okay, but wait for me," she shouted. "I'm coming!"

-------------

**Please Review!**

Well…I did my best to make it a long one. Hope that you liked it!

**Shadow Eclipse**- I've been thinking about that…I have several ideas, but as of now I'm not entirely sure which one I will choose. It will probably depend on what I think best fits with the story. This question will be answered in later chapters!

**Silverstar871**- Thank you:)

**Cold-Hearted NightFox**- Lol, I know, it's sometimes hard to come up with stuff…I'm actually amazed that I seem to have figured out my plot already. The ending too…it just sort of…came to me. During testing in school. What a weird thought process. I couldn't believe it.

**NekoYasha101**- I kind of tried to answer the 'why he hurt Kagura' thing in the chapter. No, you didn't miss anything. Naraku hurt Kagura for failing, and for not responding to his questioning. Sorry that it was unclear, and thank you!

**aninaig**- Less mikos? Not really. If you're wondering why Sess seemed so surprised by Kagome's powers, then it is mainly because he hasn't dealt with any mikos before. (Unless you count Lady Asherah, to whom he didn't even speak…) Remember, he hasn't seen nearly as much of the world as he has when he is older. He is just now taking the test to determine whether or not he has completed his training. Thank you!

**Celectis**- Lol, thank you so much!

**golden-kitsunebi**- Did my best. ;)

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Thank you!

**Esk42**- I know, I know…I failed with making the last chapter long... But hey, at least this chapter is longer:) Thank you for pointing out the whole 'suite/suit' thing, I appreciate it. I can't believe I wrote that…-slaps forehead- I know that it's 'suit'…Argh. Anyway, I was thinking about ways that I could incorporate Inu-Taisho in this fic, and I think that I may have found a simple way to add in a little more about him. We'll see how things go… Thank you for the great review—It was very helpful, it made me smile, and I really appreciate the kind words!

**mangadreams**- ;D Thanks!

**Kagura134**- Thank you!

**kyuushi**- XD I'm glad that you like my story!

**Inu-child1**- Thank you! Hope you like the chapter!

**susie202**- I can't tell you for sure as of now…lol, glad you like him.

**forthright**- Your review was great…something about the phrasing. Thank you!

**princess of the western lands**- Hmmm…I was trying to figure out a way to respond here without spoilers, and finally I decided that I would just have to restrain myself from saying what I'd like to. Good try at guessing what would take place in this chapter… so close, yet so far. '…a tender moment with the younger sesshomaru and kagome.' Well, not quite. Unless you count becoming 'math buddies' as a tender moment, lol. ;)

**Himiko-chan**- Wow, thank you! I hope that you all enjoyed chapter fourteen!

**Megumi-san**- Cool, yeah, I definitely want to read that sometime. I'm going to enjoy reading other people's stories after I finish _Portal_.

**vla1diva**- :)

**Notes-and-Photographs**- Thank you, I'm glad you like the plot!

**LoudlySilent**- Thank you!

**ClearBrooke**- Well, I'm not going to complain about that:D Thank you!

**Ai**- Lol, I'm glad my story helps.

**shadow miko**- Thank you!

I could not believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! I really appreciate the time that everyone took to do that…they made me happy. Thank you for reading my story! --Kat


	15. Photo Op

**Chapter Fifteen: Photo Op**

Since I didn't want to totally kill this fic I waited for inspiration…forgive me for being so slow!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha isn't mine. The OCs are though!

-----------

Zen had been a monk for almost all of his life, and he loved the solitude that it offered him. He only wished that his time alone could have lasted; now he was almost regretting taking on an apprentice, especially one as…unusual…as his.

Hiroshi was, in general, a good sort of fellow. He obeyed most commands to the letter, and he picked up on new concepts quickly. It was because of this that Zen had chosen him in the first place. As far as he could see, there was only one problem with the boy. Hiroshi was a complete lecher. This was an unfortunate, and problematic quality. Zen sighed as he and his young apprentice began their descent down the side of the mountain. At least they were unlikely to come across any women while they were in out in the wilderness.

Or so he thought.

…………..

"Oh, wow! Everything is always so pretty after the rain. Look at all of the dew on the flowers! It's so amazing when the sun hits them like this…I'm glad that we get to see it in the late afternoon light. I would never have imagined that so many different plants would be in bloom at this time of year!"

Sesshomaru did not reply; instead, the two companions continued to walk through the sparkling valley in silence, Kagome gazing about in awe. As she looked, she noticed something moving toward them on their right. Whatever it was, it was still far away. All the same, Kagome didn't like to think that a demon was following them.

"Um, Sesshomaru," she said hesitantly. "I think that there's something up there."

"Humans."

"Oh." In her experience, humans could be just as bad as demons, so his words didn't do much to assuage her doubts. "Um, you don't smell blood on them or anything, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with amusement. "No," he replied. "I believe that they are monks."

Kagome was taken aback. "You can tell that?"

"I am able smell the old sutras that they carry with them," he explained.

"Really," she asked with interest. "That's amazing!"

For some reason, Sesshomaru was pleased by her response. What an entirely odd reaction to a human's words.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? They're getting a lot closer…"

He turned to look in the same direction as Kagome. It was true; the people were gaining on them. They even appeared to be running.

"Shall we leave them behind," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Actually," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should ask for directions. I don't know exactly where the swamp is that I need to get to, other than the fact that it is supposedly on the other side of the mountains." She tilted her head. "Are they trying to say something to us?"

"Nothing of importance," Sesshomaru replied, a slight smirk on his face.

If Kagome strained her ears, she could just make out the voices.

"…aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Do you think they're running from a demon," she asked.

"There is no demon scent from whence they came. Even if, by some miracle, I did not pick up the scent, to run this way to escape a demon would be foolishness at its height."

"Why? What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Look at what they are running towards."

Kagome frowned in puzzlement, and then laughed. "Oh," she said. "They're running towards us, and you're probably stronger than any demon they'd be trying to escape from."

Again, Sesshomaru felt unusual satisfaction, and unexplainable feelings aggravated him. This new emotion definitely fell under the "unexplainable" category. How very irritating.

"They're certainly going fast," Kagome noted.

"So they are."

The two figures had reached the bottom of the slope now, and Kagome smiled and lifted her hand to wave in greeting. Unfortunately, her welcome was ruined by the fact that the two monks were moving far too quickly to stop easily. The one on the right zoomed past her, eyes wide, and hands out, running into a tree. The other was not quite so fortunate, and he did a face plant at Kagome's feet.

"Oh my goodness," Kagome cried. "Are you alright?" She quickly bent down to help the man get up.

"Do mine ears deceive me, or is that the voice of a lady," the man asked from his position on the ground. Or, rather, that was what he tried to articulate. Due to a mouthful of soil, his question came out sounding more like: "Duh mah devmeh ohis thoice ahlay."

The monk grimaced and spat out the dirt before jumping to his feet. He took one look at Kagome, and then suddenly she found her hands were clasped firmly within his own.

"Beautiful lady," he began. "Might I inquire as to what your no-doubt lovely name might be?"

"Um," she replied, blushing, and making an effort to tear her gaze away from their hands to look at the monk's face. She gasped as she did so, taking in his features for the first time.

"Miroku," she exclaimed. He nodded solemnly and stared deep into her eyes…

—THWACK—

Kagome blinked, realizing that the young man was no longer holding her hands, but was once more on the ground. The other monk was standing above him, fuming, and brandishing a long golden staff.

"Your name is _not_ Miroku," the elder monk cried. "Your name is Hiroshi, and you must stop this foolishness! Such behavior does not befit a monk!"

"Of course not." The man called Hiroshi laughed apologetically. "Forgive me, my Lady," he said, turning to the young miko.

She just stared at him, blank-faced. She could see now that he wasn't her friend, Miroku, but he looked so similar! In addition to this, the staff that the older, white bearded monk carried was identical to that of Miroku's. _This is too weird_, she thought. _I don't understand it…maybe…could this Hiroshi guy be an ancestor of Miroku's?_

That was when the monks noticed Sesshomaru, who had been watching the whole process with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Stay back, Lady Kagome," Hiroshi warned, moving into a position that suggested that he was preparing for battle.

"No wait," Kagome said, stepping forward to stand beside Sesshomaru. "I'm traveling with him." She placed one hand on his shoulder armor, and the demon stared at her in alarm. He had only ever been touched in battle, and it was usually a good indicator that pain was soon to follow.

"You're traveling with him," the monks asked simultaneously, with identical expressions of incredulity on their faces.

"Yep. By the way, my name is Kagome." The young miko bowed to each monk before continuing. "And this is Sesshomaru."

"My name is Zen," the older monk told them, trying to regain his composure. "And I believe that my apprentice, Hiroshi, has already introduced himself to you."

"Yes, actually, he did." Kagome smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you both."

"No, Lady Kagome, the pleasure is all ours. I hope that we will be able to spend some time together in these mountains," Hiroshi said with sincerity. He was rewarded by murderous glares from both Zen and Sesshomaru, which he did his best to ignore.

"Actually," Kagome said, "we're going to be leaving the mountains as soon as possible."

Hiroshi was crestfallen, but Zen looked relieved by the news. "Where will you be going," the older monk inquired.

"A swamp," Kagome told him. "Although I'm not really sure where it is, other than the fact that it's on the other side of the mountains. I have a map, but I've gotten a little bit turned around. I was sort of hoping that one of you might know where it is…"

"You're going to the swamp," Zen asked, his eyes widening. "It is a dangerous place…surely you have heard about the great demon that is imprisoned there?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with evident interest.

"Actually, I had heard about it," Kagome said sheepishly.

"And were you planning on telling me about this 'great' demon," Sesshomaru cut in with his question. "Or were you going to leave me completely unprepared for the fight that is likely to occur?"

Kagome looked stricken. "I wasn't going to leave you unprepared, but I was afraid that you wouldn't let me go if I told you what was at the other end of our journey! Anyway, this doesn't concern you!"

"It doesn't…concern me," Sesshomaru repeated, his tone suggesting that he found her words mildly amused. "And how exactly do you believe that to be the case?"

"You won't have to lift a finger," Kagome told him, her face determined. "I'm the one that needed to go to the swamp in the first place. In all honesty, the reason for my journey to the swamp has always been to kill the demon. This is _my_ battle, and so _I_ will be the one to face the demon of the swamp."

"Do not be ridiculous," Sesshomaru said. "I shall lend you what aid I can."

Kagome looked at him in shock, and then a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

_She should learn to control her emotions,_ Sesshomaru thought uncomfortably, turning his head away from Kagome. _She is too confusing this way._

"Oh," Kagome exclaimed, remembering the monks, "I'm sorry, I guess that I got sidetracked. Where did you say that the swamp is?"

"I didn't," Zen reminded her, with a look of consternation. "It is far too dangerous a place…I strongly advise against looking for it…"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You might as well tell her," he said to the monk. "She will most likely search for it either way."

Zen looked at Sesshomaru for a long moment before nodding his head reluctantly. "Let me look at your map," he said to Kagome. "I will have to determine our exact location to give you the most accurate directions."

"Okay," Kagome said, smiling. "Why don't we just stop in those trees up ahead, and make camp for the night. Then we'll have plenty of time to talk things over."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Hiroshi said cheerfully. Sesshomaru looked at him apprehensively, and Zen developed an eye tic, but Kagome didn't seem to notice; she just ran on ahead.

When the group finally settled down, Kagome pulled out the map that Lady Asherah had given her, and handed it over to Zen. He was strongly inclined to rip the parchment to shreds to further discourage them from going, but if what the demon had told him previously was true, then Lady Kagome would continue her search with or without the map. Thus, he decided that it would be best to simply show her how to reach her chosen destination with the least amount of problems and obstacles.

"Hmmm," Zen murmured, lost in thought. "If my calculations are correct then we are about here so…might I suggest that you take this route?" Zen traced the possible path with his finger, before raising his head to compare their surroundings to the details on the map. Apparently spotting something useful, Zen pointed into the distance. "The swamp is no more than a day's journey away, but it will be a rather hard one."

"Why?" Kagome was curious.

"It's over that ridge there"—he pointed—"and down the side. When you reach the bottom, you will only have a little ways to go before you will come upon the swamp.

Kagome paled at his words. "Well," she said, feigning cheerfulness, "I guess that I'd better get some sleep. Sounds like I'll need it." _Oh no,_ she thought in dismay. _That's one hard hike!_

"Lady Kagome," Hiroshi said, a gleam in his eye, "Allow me to assist you in finding a suitable resting place…"

"No." Zen grabbed his apprentice's cloak and had hauled him back. "I think it would be best if we left now. There is still enough light for us to travel a bit further. We wish you luck on your journey." The older monk smiled and bowed.

"Oh," Kagome said, flustered, "I wish the same to you." Then Kagome remembered the contents of her backpack. "Hey! I think that this is probably as good a time as any to find out if my camera is still working after being tossed in the lake…"

She raced over to her pack and began to ferociously dig through her supplies. Zen, Hiroshi, and Sesshomaru watched her with looks of confusion.

"Finally," she said, standing up, digital camera in hand. "Now…let's see if it will turn on. It's a good thing that I had it in its case…Yeah!" The camera had emitted a tiny 'beep,' and the shutter had opened.

"Mind if I take your picture," Kagome asked the group. "Surprisingly, I think that I might actually want to remember this trip."

"Er," Zen said.

"Of course we don't mind," Hiroshi decided, although he had no idea what was going on.

"Great," Kagome said happily. "Sesshomaru, would stand next to them for a moment?" The demon looked at Hiroshi with dislike, but he did as Kagome had requested nevertheless.

"Okay, ready?" Kagome held up the camera. "One…two…three."

—Click—

"I think that I've gone blind," Hiroshi said after a minute, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean," Kagome asked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"If these spots do not go away," Sesshomaru said crossly, "then I shall be most seriously displeased.

"Oh, I get it!" Kagome laughed. "I guess that I should have warned you about the flash. Don't worry: it'll go away," she told Sesshomaru, waving 'goodbye' to the two monks who were by now thoroughly confused.

"It had better," Sesshomaru grumbled.

-----------------------

Please review!

So, that's it for chapter fifteen, hope you liked it! The monks aren't that significant; don't trouble your heads trying to figure out why they're important. They'll be explained a little more later on.

**shadow miko**- Aw, thank you so much!

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Sess is just full of surprises, huh? ;) He's a guy of many talents, lol.

**anonymous**- Thank you! I am definitely planning on finishing this story, although it may take me a while. I'll do my best!

**AngelMaiden**- No problem, and thank you!

**Mysticalflame**- Lol, thank you! I appreciate the grammar tips too, I'll look out for stuff like that in the future.

**aninaig**- Thanks—you'll just have to wait and see!

**helikesitheymikey**- I know! Wouldn't we all love to see that? Had to add it in. XD

**susie202**- Lol, you'd never guess that he would be a scholar, would you:) Thank you!

**SaBrIel of the MoOn**- Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!

**princess of the western lands**- I made another somewhat long chapter! (Go me; I'm so proud of myself, lol) You're questions pertaining to older Sess shall most certainly be answered …later on in the fic!

**mangadreams**- Thank you so much! I'm happy to know that my characters have "character," lol. I appreciate your saying so! ;)

**Sweeteen19**- Lol, same here. Glad you liked it.

**Kaichai**- Thank you!

**NekoYasha101**- No problem, and thanks for reviewing!

**Raine**- Thank you! Yeah, I love writing this story… it's so fun!

**cj**- Lol, thank you, I appreciate it!

**Hiei'sCrazySpaz**- Thank you! Don't worry; there will most assuredly be more on older Sess later on in this fic…

**Angel Shippo**- XD Actually, Kagome always has been partial to the nickname 'Bob.' ;) lol

A big 'thank you' also goes to** forthright, Redunicorn2, LoudlySilent, golden-kitdunebi, Inu-child1, Shadow Eclipse, Cold-Hearted NightFox, lildarkgothdragon, ClearBorooke, Lady-Sess08, Justified Assassin, Greeneyedgrimkitty,** and** EverD **for reviewing for _Portal_, and for the kind comments that you made!


	16. The Demon of the Swamp

**Chapter Sixteen: The Demon of the Swamp**

Disclaimer: Not mine! All characters are the property of dear Rumiko Takahashi! (Except for the ones that I made up.)

**Shout Outs:**

**Shadow miko**, congrats, you got me writing again with your email. ;)

**Esk42**, I added in a character that you requested more of in this chapter…hopefully you like it.

----------------------

"Steep hill," Kagome gulped, looking upwards at the path that the monk, Zen, had indicated they should follow.

"Will it be possible for you to make this journey," Sesshomaru inquired, following the miko's gaze with some apprehension.

"I sure hope so," she replied, smiling weakly.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes, hardly able to believe what he was about to suggest. He should not allow emotions to control his actions…but what harm could it do? He pitied the frail girl, and yet he also somehow…respected her? Yes, that was it, as crazy as it seemed. She was somehow different from everyone else that he had ever known. Why was that? What _was_ it about the human that made Sesshomaru now feel so strongly compelled to help her?

"Well, are you ready Sesshomaru," Kagome asked, still smiling.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. There it was. His reason. This human girl…_accepted_ him. She wasn't asking him to be stronger, or to hide his emotions. That was another unique trait. She showed her emotions without fear. In every way Kagome was _real_. She never pretended to be anything that she wasn't. This meant, Sesshomaru concluded, that the human was either very brave, or very foolish. Whatever the case, Sesshomaru felt that he owed her something for her unconditional acceptance.

"Come here," he instructed. Kagome did as she was told, although she was puzzled by the strange command.

"You shall have to hold onto my shoulders tightly," Sesshomaru sighed. "Otherwise you may fall."

Kagome tilted her head, looking at the demon with an expression of complete confusion. Suddenly, the dawn broke and Kagome's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean…you'll help me over the mountain?"

"Hurry up, before I change my mind," Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome hopped onto Sesshomaru's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Ready," the demon questioned.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru began his swift ascent up the side of the cliff, and Kagome found herself clinging to him for dear life. She closed her eyes tightly against the whipping wind, and prayed that she'd make it to the other side alive.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru announced that they had reached their destination. She swiftly let go, and stood up with a quick "thank you." He nodded in acknowledgement of her words, and then grimaced.

Kagome smiled. "I take it that we're close to the swamp?"

"Very," Sesshomaru replied, frowning. "The scent is rather…strong."

Kagome bit back a laugh. "That's what Inu-Yasha said too." Realizing who she had been talking about, she inhaled sharply, and clamped one hand firmly over her mouth.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her, but remained silent. There was no point in asking the girl questions that she didn't want to answer, although he suspected that she was a bad liar. Perhaps she was merely trying to avoid the swamp's stench by covering her face.

"So," Kagome said, trying to redirect the conversation back at the swamp, "how far do you think we still have to go?"

"Less than one mile," Sesshomaru told her. Despite the stench, he was in a rather good mood. He was finally going to have a challenging fight.

"Great," Kagome exclaimed. "Um, I've been wanting to tell you this, and I guess that now's as good a time as any. I just wanted to say…thank you. For coming with me, I mean."

"Hm."

The companions were quiet for several minutes, walking slowly. The ground made strange squelching noises wherever their feet touched it, and Kagome was careful not to step anywhere that was obviously muddy. There were a few sickly little trees sticking up here and there, some cattails, and quite a lot of grass, but there was nothing that would do her much good if she got stuck in the mud. She didn't think that she could pull herself out by tugging on a blade of grass.

"So," Kagome ventured, trying to fill the awkward silence that had manifested itself since she had last spoken, "We aren't having very nice weather are we? It looks as though it's going to rain again, doesn't it? All cloudy…"

"How fortunate I am to have such an observant companion."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome huffed. "I'm just…well, let's just say that the thought of some terrible demon lying in wait to dismember us isn't exactly calming. I'm kind of nervous, okay? We can't _all_ be perfect. I _am_ only human."

"Of both points I am increasingly aware."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened when he saw the hurt look on Kagome's face. "Go on then," he told her. "We'll talk. Not about the clouds though. I can see them well enough. Tell me about something that is important"

Kagome blinked several times. "You want to know about something that is important…to me?"

"If you wish to talk, then yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh." Kagome took a moment to digest this information. "I guess…what's most important to me is my family…and my friends."

"Tell me about them."

"Okay," Kagome said, taken aback. "I live with my mom, my grandfather, and my little brother, Souta. Gramps runs this little store selling loads of old 'treasure.' It's mostly junk, really. Actually, he's the reason I'm here in the first place, but I don't want to talk about that. Souta is incredibly _annoying,_ but he's really a pretty good brother. He's a bit of a coward, but he was brave when it counted. He saved my life. And then there's Mom…she helps me all the time. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said quietly. "And your father? What of him?"

"He's not…he's not with us anymore," Kagome told him with a pained smile.

A long silence stretched out between them before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"My mother…is dead as well."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together, and her mouth opened slightly. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I never even thought…"

"No," he told her, "she died a long time ago. It does not matter."

"Of course it does," Kagome whispered sadly.

"Our adversary could be anywhere," Sesshomaru noted, changing the topic.

"Right," Kagome said, determination to succeed outweighing her nervousness. "Would you give me just a second to get my bow ready?" It was a rhetorical question, and Sesshomaru did not reply. Instead he simply stopped and waited while she prepared.

Kagome shrugged off her pack and readied her bow, notching an arrow. She pulled her quiver over one shoulder, and a single backpack strap over the other.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath, "I think I can sense a demonic aura. Let's go."

……………………

"Help! Guards! Somebody—help!"

_Finally, _Inu-Taisho thought, _something interesting._ The great demon lord had been walking for days, but had only come upon a few minor demons. They posed absolutely no threat, and so he had left them.

"Please—Aaaii!"

Inu-Taisho increased his speed, dashing past many trees and shrubs. He could smell human blood very faintly, and also the scent of a demon. Straining his ears, he could still hear a woman's desperate cries for help. He _hated_ women's screams. They reminded him so much of his wife's final moments…the time when he had truly failed. He had not been able to save her, but there was no reason why he couldn't save the human.

He broke through the branches of an obstructing tree, and then he was next to the demon that had caused the commotion. It was a great spider, and it advanced on him immediately, making a low warning noise. Inu-Taisho struck out at the creature with one arm, severing it in two.

All was still in the forest nearby, save for the ragged panting coming from behind Inu-Taisho. He turned around, and his gaze fell upon several women, dressed in the finest silks, blood staining their fine clothes. Spider webbing clung to their still forms. All were dead except one, who looked up at him with fear-filled eyes, and then down at her fallen companions.

"Akina," she whispered. "Please, Matsu, answer me." The woman began to cry silently, tears running down her alabaster cheeks. "Guards," she called weakly, "help my hand maidens." No help came, and she turned, once again, to the demon nearby. "Please, can you tell me…are they dead?"

Inu-Taisho nodded slowly, and then spoke. "You shall follow them shortly if you do not stop the blood flowing from your wounds."

"It is nothing more than I deserve. This is my fault," the woman wept. "It was my wish to walk away from our normal path. I just wanted…a change. Look what I have done." She ran her snow-white hand down the cheek of her closest companion, staining it a brilliant crimson. "Dear Akina, you should have run…"

The woman looked up at Inu-Taisho, her tear-filled eyes bright. "Thank you…for stopping…that…demon," she whispered, falling back onto the grass. Her spirit was departing for the netherworld, and the forest was silent at last.

One that was so selfless and caring ought to live a long and prosperous life. It didn't seem right that this woman be punished for seeking out the hidden joys in life. Inu-Taisho had always been exactly the same way. He was content with his lot in life, but he didn't want to miss anything. He wanted to live every moment to the fullest, and not have any regrets. The demon Lord couldn't say how, but he knew that the woman before him was the same way. Sadly, she had died with the deepest regret of all; the pain of failing those she loved. This was a pain that the Lord knew all too well.

There was a soft grinding sound, as metal slid against metal, and then Inu-Taisho was holding Tenseiga, the sword that he had created after his wife's death. It had been too late to bring her back, but her still kept the sword with him…it reminded him of his failure, and of the woman he had loved.

Inu-Taisho closed his eyes briefly, focusing on locating the pallbearers of hell. Finding them, he sliced through the air with the Sword of Heaven, before swiftly returning the weapon to its sheath.

Inu-Taisho stepped forward carefully, and knelt beside the delicate human woman. Reaching out with one strong hand, he checked for a pulse. As he did so, the lady's eyelids flickered open. Her long lashes bobbed as she blinked, trying to clear her vision, and then her face turned to him as her eyes focused, the ochre orbs shining with confusion.

"I have brought you back to life, my Lady," Inu-Taisho explained quietly. "Your hand maidens are alive as well, although for the time being they are unconscious." With these words he rose to his feet, and turned to leave.

"Wait," he heard a soft voice from behind him request. "Please my Lord…why have you done this?"

"I knew your pain," he said simply, looking back at her over his shoulder.

There was silence for a moment, and then the woman whispered, "_Thank you_," her voice brimming with heartfelt emotion. "Thank you. _Thank you_. Please, how can I repay you?"

The demon Lord looked at her for several moments before responding. "If it is not asking too much…perhaps you might tell me your name," he finally requested, smiling slightly.

"Yes, of course," she told him with an answering smile. "My name is Izayoi."

……………….

"Are you feeling quite well," Sesshomaru questioned, glancing over at Kagome as they walked.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Sorry about this…Lady Asherah told me that the demon's hatred mainly affects humans…"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, inhaling slowly and deeply. "The demon that you seek is close by. Kagome…be careful."

Their eyes locked for several seconds, and thoughts whirled crazily through the young miko's mind. Then Kagome blinked, and Sesshomaru was walking again.

_He used my name, he used my name, he used my name,_ echoed in Kagome's head.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she called, making him turn back to look at her, "same to you. Be careful."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I shall be."

"How charming," a cold voice observed from a clump of cattails ahead of them. Kagome started, and took an involuntary step backwards while Sesshomaru whirled around to face the enemy, his hand already at his sword's hilt. "A human and a demon…traveling together…wishing each other well… It makes me sick."

Sesshomaru remained silent, listening carefully to the voice so as to pinpoint the enemy's exact location. His careful concentration was rewarded when the other demon spoke again.

"By befriending that girl, you lower yourself to the level of a _human_." The demon spat out the last word, seemingly disgusted by it.

"You will find me to be much stronger than any human," Sesshomaru said calmly, all traces of warmth now gone from his voice.

Whispery laughter came to Kagome's ears, and she felt herself shiver. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever was concealing itself in the reeds truly and deeply _loathed_ her. She also knew that she did _not_ want to see the creature that hated her so much. Its feelings for her were tangible, and Kagome could feel its anger piercing her resolve even without actually being able to see the demon of the swamp. She shuddered and clutched her bow to her body. Kagome knew that by doing this she was putting herself at a disadvantage, but she was desperate for even the tiniest bit of warmth and comfort. More laughter came from the vicinity of the reeds.

"Are you scared, human," the demon asked Kagome, mocking her.

"Are you," Sesshomaru inquired, throwing the question back at the other demon. "Why will you not show yourself?"

"Very well," the demon hissed, stepping from the reeds, "Let me introduce myself."

Kagome observed the enemy carefully. He moved with such grace as to appear to be sliding over the ground. The demon of the swamp had olive green spirals upon his cheeks, his skin was dark, and his shoulder-length hair was jet black. She wished that she could have spotted his weapon before looking away, but a round of introductions had begun, and Kagome was forced to concentrate on what he was saying instead.

"I am the great demon Kanaye, and this is my land. Because you have ventured here, you shall die."

"I am Sesshomaru, heir to the title of Lord of the Western Lands. You delude yourself if you imagine that you can kill me."

Kagome felt like she should say something. After all, wasn't this her mission? "I am Kagome Higurashi," she stated tentatively, surprising both demons, "and I am friend of Lady Asherah, whose village you destroyed."

Kanaye's eyes narrowed. "A friend of Lady Asherah's," he hissed. "Another miko… You shall be the first to die!"

_Why did I have to say anything, _Kagome wondered, fumbling with her arrow. There was a spray of blood overhead, and she covered her head in with one arm, a look of surprise on her face.

"I am your opponent, Kanaye," Sesshomaru said, holding out his sword. "Leave the human alone." His weapon dripped blood as he spoke, spattering the muddy ground with crimson droplets.

"Fast, aren't you," Kanaye sneered, barely glancing at his wounded arm. "I see that I'll have to take you seriously. What an honor for you, to see me in my true form!"

Kanaye's neck began to elongate, and his legs seemed to be fusing together. As his arms melted into his sides, Kagome saw fangs erupt from his widening mouth. _He's a snake demon,_ she realized, watching the final moments of his transformation.

Sesshomaru smirked at the reptilian demon before him, and sheathed his sword. Kanaye reared back in outrage. "You would do well not to misjudge my strength," the demon of the swamp hissed angrily.

"I could say the same to you," Sesshomaru noted, his smirk growing abnormally long, while the whites of his eyes filled with red.

_Sesshomaru is reverting to his true form…I hope that gives him an advantage, _Kagome thought. It suddenly dawned on her that Sesshomaru was definitely going to live through this fight since she was going to meet him in the future. This was his past…but it was her present. She was the one at risk. This line of thought did nothing to calm her fears, and Kagome's grip on her bow tightened.

The two demons advanced on each other, Sesshomaru growling, and Kanaye hissing warningly, his mouth opening to reveal poisonous fangs.

Watching the scene play out, Kagome suddenly felt the weight of the situation hit her. If it weren't for her these two great demons would not be fighting. If it weren't for her Lady Asherah's village would not have been destroyed. If it weren't for her the Shikon Jewel would not have been broken into hundreds of tiny shards.

_If it weren't for me Inu-Yasha wouldn't have to hide his love from Kikyo._

Kagome shook herself and refocused on the battle. There would be time for such thoughts _after_ today. For now, she needed to concentrate on keeping both herself, and Sesshomaru alive. She was quite determined not to add 'If it weren't for me Sesshomaru would still be alive,' to her list of wrongdoings. She didn't need a death weighing on her conscience.

Looking out at Sesshomaru and Kanaye, Kagome could see that they were fairly evenly matched. Sesshomaru was definitely the stronger of the two, but he was less experienced than Kanaye when it came to killing.

The sight of blood on the ground yanked Kagome completely away from her previous thoughts, and as the two demons pulled apart, Kagome scrutinized them, desperately searching for wounds. Much to her horror, she found them. Both Sesshomaru and Kanaye were bleeding heavily from gashes spread across their bodies, and Kagome could see that both were struggling to continue the fight.

_I have to do something,_ she thought frantically. She had ducked down in the reeds before to avoid being attacked, but now she straightened up and started to edge her way over to a rock for firmer footing. She didn't make it.

Kanaye noticed the human girl's movements from the corner of his eye, and lunged out for her. The move was reckless, but he knew it was dire that he finish the battle soon. His strength was failing him, and one well-aimed snap of Sesshomaru jaws would sever his weakened body.

Kagome screamed, and loosed her arrow, slipping backwards in the mud as she did so. Her arrow went straight into Kanaye's open mouth, and down the length of his body, purifying him completely. Before Kagome's head connected with the rock she had been walking towards, she just had time to see the white glow of her purifying arrow as it slid right past the body of a gigantic white dog…

…………….

When Kagome awoke, the sky was already dotted with stars. She shivered as the wind pulled at her damp clothes, and she rubbed the back of her head, where a bruise had formed.

_Why is it so dark? Am I…in the swamp? If I am then where's…_

_Sesshomaru._ She sat bolt upright, her wet hair sticking to her muddy school uniform. An image was appearing before her eyes, and it scared her.

_The white glow of a purifying arrow as it slid past a gigantic white dog demon…_

Kagome got to her feet quickly, and felt blood rush to her head. She raised a hand to stop the throbbing in her forehead before looking at her surroundings. It was so dark outside that she could barely see. In fact, all she could make out were the objects that were of the lightest colors. She squinted down at the white objects on her right, and wobbled towards them, her arms outstretched. Her hands connected with two things that were very smooth, and she traced the objects until they ended. The knowledge of what she was touching suddenly dawned on Kagome, and she pulled back with a sharp intake of breath.

_Snake fangs._

Kagome struggled to her feet, and stumbled towards the only other white object in the area.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered questioningly, reaching out to lay her hand upon his chest. She felt no movement, and when she removed her hand it was wet with blood.

_No…It isn't fair. None of this was his fault. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to live…_ Clenching her teeth, Kagome tried desperately to stop the tears that suddenly wanted to fall.

"Sesshomaru," she said more forcefully. A tear slipped down her cheek when, once again, he did not respond. "Please," she quietly pleaded, "Open your eyes." Kagome drew up her legs so that they were close to her body, and encircled them with her arms, laying her chin upon her knees. Sesshomaru was dead, and it was her fault.

"What have I done," she whispered to the night. "I've killed him…"

"A human, kill me," rasped a voice from beside her. "I find it highly unlikely."

Kagome gasped and raised her head. Sesshomaru returned her gaze with his golden eyes half open.

"You—you're alive," Kagome stammered, hastily wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I do seem to be."

Although Kagome could barely see him, Sesshomaru was able to see her quite clearly, and he immediately noticed her damp cheeks. "Were you injured," he asked, frowning.

"Oh no," Kagome replied. "I'm perfectly fine; don't worry."

"Then what is wrong?"

"I thought," she said quietly, "I thought that you were…gone."

At first, Sesshomaru didn't understand. Then her words sank in, surprising him greatly. She had been crying…for him? Surely there was something that he should say, but his mind was drawing a blank, and he couldn't find the words. He finally dredged up something to tell her that he hadn't said to anybody in a very long time.

"Thank you, Kagome."

-----------------------------

**Please Review!**

Hopefully it was worth the wait…? Thanks for reading this! Sorry for the slowness, and for the weird battle scenes. I am not skilled at writing violence, although I tried. --.--'

Since you all had to wait for this for so long, I extended the chapter…Er, so yeah. Please don't hate me.

**A-te Louise**- Why didn't they ask about the camera? I think that they probably just decided to tolerate it, and not ask questions, lest they be blinded by the flash…lol, honestly, I'm not sure why. They probably should have been more curious about it.

**creitros**- Thanks! Yeah, I'm sure that Sango and Miroku will—would, I mean would—have interesting reaction to that photograph…

**forthright**- Thank you very much. I always enjoy your reviews. You have a lovely way of saying things. (Have I said this before…?)

**SaBrIeL of the MoOn**- Hmmm…how to answer you question…well, all I'll say is this: there are still some conflicts to be resolved in the feudal era that Kagome knows, and I imagine that she'll be going back. ;)

**Silverstar871**- o.O Thank you so much! I hope that I can live up to your expectations with the upcoming chapters…I'll do my best!

**Tally Mark**- Thank you! Lol, glad you liked the math genius thing. :)

**Megumi-san**- Lol, thank you!

**If I say I love you**- Oh no…I'm sorry that this took so long! I'm so glad that you like it so far though!

**princess of the western lands**- Thanks! Heh, I've really thrown you for a loop on this one, eh? You keep coming back to that scene…I guess that it does raise a lot of questions. Anyway, you'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out to find your answers! ;)

**Inu-child**- Ahhh…I failed you…I'll update again as soon as I can! Sorry, my summer is going crazy, and I've had a lot going on. Thank you!

**animelover**- Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!

**Lady-Sess08**- Thank you so much!

**aninaig**- You hate…to wait… --.--' …Sorry…and thank you for reading!

**NekoYasha101**- Well, she just might… ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**mangadreams**- TT.TT Thank you so much! This review made me really happy!

**Hiei'sCrazySpaz**- Thanks! To answer your question: yes. I think that it just might.

**aimdiscord**- Lol, yeah. Definitely need to get the blackmail pics now. ;)

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Thank you! I'll just pretend to be sweet and innocent and not understand what you're implying there, lol. ;)

**Kira**- I know, not much happened in the last chapter, but hey, at least this one had a lot of stuff in it, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**HeroInTheShadows**- Thank you! Yeah, I know, I hate the little splotches of light you see after the flash, lol.

**kagomeangel**- I'm not really sure when I'm going to finish this, or how many chapters there will be. I can tell you that I _will_ finish it though, however slowly. (Hopefully not _too_ slowly…I'll update whenever possible.)

**tenchi**- Well, just in case you are able to relocate this fic, I'll reply. Thank you very much for the kind words!

**Duzellluver**- Thank you! I'm so sorry that this took so long!

**shadow miko**- Thank you _so _much for both the review and the email! The review made me very happy, and the email made me pick up the pace on writing this chapter…thank you!

**dragonruler212**- Thank you so much, and I apologize for not updating sooner!

**seshhomaru's babe**- Thank you! I'm sorry that I didn't update very quickly!

My thanks go to **golden-kitsunebi, Kaori Roselyn, blurosepunk, Geredian Knight Rhiannon, Kagura134, katsheswims, vampire fang, FluffyLover7, Cold-Hearted-NightFox, lifeisadream, tearsofthefallen, zookie78, nil, Kagome Forbidden Miko Kitsune of Purity, EverD, Shinagami Darkness05, angelyukira, PandylBas** for all of your wonderful reviews!


	17. A Troublesome Dream

**Chapter Seventeen: A Troublesome Dream**

Well, I haven't updated in a long time… I didn't have any Internet access to speak of this summer, so I'll blame the wait on that. (I always have an excuse, don't I? O.o How dreadful.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

-------------------------

"Can you walk," Kagome asked gently. "We should probably get out of this swamp if at all possible."

There was a short silence while Sesshomaru considered her proposition. "Very well," he said at last, raising himself up into a sitting position. "I am able to walk. Let us head for the trees at the edge of the swamp. It is not far."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. "Do you need help?"

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically; one eyebrow raised. A fascinating person Kagome Higurashi might be, but he certainly had not become so weak as to actually accept help from a human.

"I can manage on my own."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

Sesshomaru got to his feet in one fluid movement, and began walking before Kagome could even blink. She stood up shakily, and followed, staying a few paces behind.

Kagome felt lost looking at the demon that was walking before her. He was quite a puzzle. She had always thought of him as cold, heartless, and distant, but he was proving to be much more than that. In fact, if Kagome was honest with herself, he had proved during the battle to be exactly the opposite. _Maybe you just have to get to know him, _she thought. _I wonder how many people really _do_ know him… probably not many. _

Kagome shivered from the cold, and pulled the slightly damp jacket that she was wearing more tightly across her chest. She felt completely wretched. The situation that she found herself in was terrible. Due to a combination of the cold wind, and her damp clothes, Kagome was beginning to feel ill. On top of that, Sesshomaru was still injured, which was perplexing. Kagome suspected that, under normal circumstances, his wounds would have already healed. After all, several hours had passed while she had lain unconscious. She also had a gnawing suspicion that the fact that he wasn't already recovering was her fault.

_Being a miko, _she decided, _is as much of a curse as it is a blessing. When my purifying arrow passed by his body it probably threw all of his demonic attributes out of whack. _Kagome clenched her fists involuntarily, and let her head drop down so that she was staring at her feet.

"If you are in pain then we may stop briefly," Sesshomaru stated, looking over his shoulder at her wilting form.

This remark startled Kagome from her thoughts, and she looked up, letting her eyes meet those of her companion. She nodded once, quickly, before returning her gaze to her feet.

Kagome sighed. She should be pleased that her quest had come to an end, but for some reason she could not be entirely happy about it. She missed her friends, and would be glad to see them again, it was true…but every time she looked at Inu-Yasha she felt as though she was betraying him. All she had accomplished by falling in love with him was to make both of their lives more difficult.

_Stop it,_ she told herself sternly. _You need to stop worrying about the past and the future, and start worrying about the present. You're going to get sick if you don't do something to prevent it now._

She felt better now that she had another goal, even if it was a minor one. Kagome sped up; reaching the place that Sesshomaru had indicated they could stop at the same time as the demon.

They were nearing the edge of the swamp, and the place that Sesshomaru had picked for them to rest at was surrounded by small trees. In the center of these were several rocks that had apparently been big enough not to sink completely into the muddy ground. Kagome picked one, and sat down upon it gratefully, while Sesshomaru chose to remain standing, but did so on a fairly mud-free patch of grass.

Kagome blew on her hands and rubbed her arms, trying to coax a little heat back into her cold limbs. She was wishing now that she was less clumsy. If she hadn't tripped then she wouldn't be covered in wet mud. Of course, if she hadn't tripped, then she would probably be dead. Kagome supposed that she would be muddy in either case, and so she decided to focus on something else. She should probably eat something, but she wasn't feeling very hungry.

After a few minutes of pondering, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was looking at her very intently.

"Is something wrong," she asked nervously. Sesshomaru immediately turned his head to look at his surroundings. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"…You said that you were not injured, and yet you do not seem well," he said, raising his eyebrows, and turning the statement into a question.

Kagome was amazed that he had noticed anything, and was immediately annoyed with herself for it. _I need to stop thinking of him the way I used to. He picks up on a lot more emotion than Inu-Yasha does. I have to remember that._

"I'm fine," Kagome told him. "It's just that the battle made me think about some stuff. That's all."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied, turning his gaze to rest on her once more. Kagome knew that in his own subtle way, her companion was asking for an explanation. She didn't give one.

"You are not 'fine,'" Sesshomaru decided, convinced by Kagome's unspoken refusal to talk that something was definitely amiss. "We shall stay here till morning."

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him that she really was okay, but Sesshomaru was already seated on the rock opposite her, and she shut her mouth. He probably needed rest as much as she wanted it.

Kagome pulled a thin blanket out of her knapsack and spread it out on the rock. _What a lovely bed this makes,_ she thought grimly as she tried, unsuccessfully, to make herself comfortable on the hard stone.

Finally she got into a position that, while not comfortable, was not wholly uncomfortable either. It was probably the best she could hope for. Kagome began to concentrate only on her breathing, and was soon asleep.

……………….

Sesshomaru was doing something that he had not planned on doing for at least another week: sleeping. His training master would _definitely_ disapprove. As it was, his training master would never know, and Sesshomaru didn't sleep long enough to feel any guilt about the matter. He was woken by someone saying his name.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled, pulling on her blanket.

The demon opened his eyes and looked at the girl from the future with the slightly confused air of one who has just woken up, and has a feeling that he should be doing something, but is not really sure what it is. He inhaled slowly; trying to discern what creature was in the area that meant them harm. He sensed nothing, and just as he was about to drift back off to sleep, Kagome said his name again.

"Sesshomaru isn't…such a terrible…person…really…"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, and his eyebrows skyrocketed. He sat up quickly, and looked over at Kagome in disbelief, blinking rapidly, and trying to clear his foggy vision. This had to be a dream.

"Dunno…jus' a feeling…but I think…he's actually…a _good _person…"

Yes. It was definitely a dream…but whose? Sesshomaru looked over at the girl's still form, and realized that _she_ was the one who was asleep. He shook his head slowly. What Kagome had just said had been the single strangest thing that he had ever heard about himself.

"This is ridiculous," Kagome said forcefully, a frown briefly appearing on her face. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

"You two need to stop…fighting." Kagome trailed off, beginning to slip back into a deep, dreamless sleep, but then—

"INU-YASHA, SIT," the girl screamed, sitting up abruptly, and nearly making Sesshomaru fall off of his rock with her sudden volume.

Kagome blinked, and looked around. Her gaze fell upon a very disgruntled looking demon. Sesshomaru was staring at her with a look of uncharacteristic shock upon his face.

"Um," Kagome began, feeling rather confused herself. "Did I say something?"

Sesshomaru shook his head vehemently. "No," he replied. "Not a word. Who is Inu-Yasha?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to look surprised. Her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink, and she put one hand on her mouth, swallowing hard as she did so.

"I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I," she asked, her tone one of complete horror. "Oh no. Um. Er. What did I say?"

The demon blinked at her. "'You two should stop fighting.' Also 'Inu-Yasha, sit,'" Sesshomaru told her carefully.

"Anything else," Kagome prompted, her tone worried, and her face full of embarrassment. Not much fazed Sesshomaru, but he was looking slightly flustered.

"No, no," the demon answered quickly. "Nothing else. Who is Inu-Yasha?"

"I don't think that I should tell you," Kagome said, her cheeks burning.

"Why? Who is he?"

Kagome had never heard Sesshomaru ask so many questions at once, and it was making her extremely nervous.

"Just someone I know," she told him. The demon across from Kagome continued to look at her curiously, but he had begun to regain his composure, and was no longer asking questions faster than she could answer them. "Oh dear," Kagome sighed. "He's someone that I normally travel with. A half-demon. He has these prayer beads around his neck, and whenever I tell him to "sit"—because of my miko powers I guess—he has to follow my command. It makes him crash into the ground," she explained, her tone apologetic.

"Is that who you were talking to," Sesshomaru inquired, now in control of himself once more.

Kagome hesitated. "Well, I'm not sure. I don't really remember the dream…but yeah, I'm pretty sure that I was talking to him and to…someone else." Kagome stopped, and broke eye contact. Suddenly she spoke again, more loudly this time. "Always fighting! It used to make sense, but now I don't get it! I don't understand why…the other person…hates Inu-Yasha so much…"

"You do not seem to know much about this 'other person,'" Sesshomaru noted. He didn't know what Kagome was talking about for the most part, but he knew that he had been in her dream. Despite his training, he was curious, and didn't think that it could possibly hurt to ask questions, especially if they were quite obviously not about him. "What is this person like?"

"Um. I, uh. Well. I guess…he's strong," she said at last. "He, um, doesn't talk much— except to throw insults at Inu-Yasha. He's really fast…and…um. I don't know, really. I've always thought that he was heartless, but I'm not really sure about that anymore."

"Mm. Maybe he has a reason for hating this 'Inu-Yasha.' Are you able to think of one?"

"You mean, like, does Inu-Yasha have any annoying personality traits? If that's what you mean, then, boy, does he ever! He's a complete idiot, and he's always getting himself into dangerous situations! He doesn't use his head; he just jumps to conclusions and starts fighting. Plus, he's got this ego problem. You know what I mean," Kagome said, talking quickly, and waving her arms expansively. "He acts like he's so superior sometimes, and it just drives me insane! And another thing! He can't make up his mind about anything! He's a two-timing jerk!"

There was silence for several seconds before Sesshomaru spoke.

"It sounds as though you dislike him far more than his enemy," the demon said, although he was looking at her speculatively.

"Well, no, of course not! I mean, he's got plenty of good traits too…he's a really great person, it's just hard to tell sometimes. You just have to get to know him…"

"Indeed."

Kagome decided that she didn't like the way that Sesshomaru was looking at her. It was as though he had figured something out, and it was probably something that she hadn't wanted him to know.

"I think…I'm going to go back to sleep," she told him. "So…um…goodnight."

Sesshomaru did not reply, and Kagome slipped quietly back into her dreams, leaving her demon companion alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------

**Thank you** to everyone for not killing me when I didn't update! You guys are really patient…thank you, thank you:) I hope that this chapter was good enough to post…I felt like Sesshomaru was going way out of character, but I suppose that he wasn't any more OOC than in the last chapter. Gah, it's hard to write about him! Erm…so…what do you guys think? Is he totally OOC? I need major help on his character…(I think?) Anyway, _constructive criticism is great, as are random comments_. Thanks again for being awesome and actually continuing to read this!

Maybe when I'm done with this fic I should re-write it and make everyone more in character…but to do that I need to determine which parts the characters act most OOC in. I've been writing about them so much, and rereading what I've written so often, that I can't tell any more. I know I already said this, but it's been really bothering me! O.o

**forthright**- Thank you! So glad that you're enjoying those moments…they're the ones I've been worrying about, so I'm happy to know that they aren't completely dreadful.

**acrazychild4life**- I'm glad that you thought it was worth the wait! I'm so sorry that this one was such a long time in coming…

**som spazed out puerto rican**- Lol, thanks! Does she trip in a lot of fics? I guess it sort of fits her. xD

**NekoYasha101**- Gah, I didn't update quickly. Sorry, sorry! Anyway, as always, I was glad to hear from you. I know, poor Sesshomaru must have been so confused when she met him for "the first time" in the feudal era that she knows and didn't recognize him.

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**- Heh, heh. I'm sure that I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Ahem. Thank you, and I'm glad that you liked the last chappie!

**mangadreams**- O.o Wow. I wish that I could have updated more quickly, if only for you. You rock! THANK YOU so much!

**Angel Inu**- Well, this is a SessKag pairing… :) Glad you liked it!

**codename ayame**- Heh, thanks lots! The dark lords have restored my internet connection, and now it is only a matter of time until the next chapter comes out. Mwa ha ha! xD

**Esk42**- Yay, I'm glad that you liked the Inu-Taisho and Izayoi part! Gah, I know…OOC Sessh. I'm worried too. You know, next time I really need to write the whole story, and _then_ post it. I think that would help a lot. As for this story…yeah, we're blaming any OOCness on his being a child. (Thank you for telling me that you thought he was getting OOC… I write so much—my own stories, not just this one—that sometimes it gets hard for me to tell, you know?)

**golden-kitsunebi**- I am so happy that you think the relationship is going well! Thanks lots!

**EverD**- Sorry I was slow! Thank you!

**Shadow of Darkness 22**- Wow, thank you so much!

**zookie78**- Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long…

**SnowAngelYuki**- Not a problem. (Good to have you back—I hate computer problems…) By the way, thank you for checking out my poems! (Next part added later) Whoa, I had two reviews from you that I hadn't replied to! O.o Cool. Thank you for the poem compliment—I'm really new to the whole thing, so I really appreciate it! The next poem that I write will definitely rhyme, just for you. :D Thanks so much!

**shadow miko**- Forgive me! I just got your email and everything since I couldn't use the net…argh, sorry that I couldn't post!

**aninaig**- Sorry for the wait! I know you hate it… Thank for the suggestion—I'll try to add more detail if I write another fight scene.

**Silverstar871**- Were you really? O.o Thank you so much!

**drow goddess**- Thank you! Hope that it continues to live up to expectations…

**Sesshoumaru Crazy**- Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the long wait!

**sesshyfanchick**- I'm so sorry for the wait! I am still planning on finishing this story in case you were doubtful, but I had no internet connection for what seemed like forever…so now I finally get to update! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**demonlover**- Heh, somebody isn't especially fond of Inu. xD Thank you so much!

**himiko-chan**- Thanks! Sorry for the delay…

**bluerosepunk**- xD I'm an evil fruit cake? Sweet! Literally! (Har, har — I am the master of stupid jokes.)

**TaiyoukaiNichne**- Thanks so much! I've been trying hard to keep the characters in character, so that means a lot.

**littlekittykat**- xD

**ancient-relic**- Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!

**hentai18ancilla**- I'm glad that you like it:)

**Fluffy'sMate17**- Thank you! There weren't many descriptions in this chapter, and I hope that didn't bother you… Sorry for the wait!

**Midnight Faerie**- xD Sorry for the wait!

**BlueMoonedTigriss**- Heh, your wish is my command. Poof! Another update! ;)

**Many thanks **alsoto **tearsofthefallen, HeroInTheShadows, Daisukesvixen, SoulessxWarrior, Megumi-san, abc, Jessica Broward, If I say I love you, Cloud Inu, ClearBrooke, SaBrIeL of the MoOn, Shadow Eclipse, Kaismyprincecharming, noali, L.m KiTsUnE, ra, Sapphire Midnight. BluesDaughter, Kawaii Craziness, bmk, **and **anonyms**! I'm sorry for not replying to you individually, but what I really wanted to tell you all was "THANK YOU!"


End file.
